Long Night With My Sunbae
by vanboyyy
Summary: Ketika seorang namja polos kutu buku bernama Cho Kyuhyun diperkosa oleh ke4 sunbaenya. Akankah mereka hidup bahagia? Bagaimaan hubungan mereka? Last chap update. Sequel? Maybe kalo banyak yg minta. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , 4 mysterious sunbae**

**Rated : Superrrrrr M (?)**

**Warning : GAJE,ABAL,YAOI,RAPE SCENE TINGKAT DEWA,POOR!KYU,UKE!KYU,DANNNN TYPO!**

**Requested by **

alcici349

**Babywon**

**PRESENT**

"**Long Night With My Sunbae"**

**Author POV**

Cho Kyuhyun.. apa yang ada di pikiranmu ketika kau mendengar ketua kata , ah lebih tepatnya nama itu? Seorang yang tinggi,tampan,gagah,berabs,kaya raya,playboy atau apa? Namanya yang indah menampakan hal seperti itukah?

Ah..NONONO.. Kalian salah besar!

Cho Kyuhyun? Ia hanyalah namja kutu buku yang berpostur tinggi,berkulit pucat,berkacamata SUPER tebal,dan sangat pendiam. Beda jauh dengan namanya yang menampakan kegagahan dan kekuasaan.

Tidak seperti remaja-remaja seumurannya yang lain yang sering nongkrong di kantin atau sekedar mengobrol di kelas pada saat waktu istirahat. Cho Kyuhyun lebih senang duduk tenang dan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia senang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat sunyi tentram layaknya kuburan itu.

Bahkan saat remaja-remaja lain sedang ke mall atau kencan dengan pasangannya saat malam Minggu atau waktu senggang , Cho Kyuhyun lebih senang duduk diam di ranjangnya untuk membaca bukunya atau menulis buku harian.

Buku harian? Terdengar lucu eh? Namun itu benar-benar dilakukan oleh namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. HAHAHA. Author bahkan ikut tertawa saat mendengar seorang namja menulis buku harian.

Dan sekarang , Cho Kyuhyun sedang membaca buku di kelasnya yang hanya ada beberapa siswa saja. Dia lebih suka tempat sepi atau tempat yang gelap daripada tempat yang ramai dan kerlap kerlip lampu dimana-mana.

Dan sampai pulang sekolahpun , Kyuhyun langsung melesatkan tubuhnya menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia sering pulang sore dan tunggu diusir oleh petugas perpustakaan untuk pulang. Untung ada petugas perpustakaan yang mengusirnya , kalau tidak,entah Kyuhyun akan pulang jam berapa.

Ia tengah membaca buku tentang "Mark of Athena" saat ini. Dia lebih suka membaca buku-buku yang emm.. terkesan aneh. Seperti novel horror atau novel-novel fiksi yang tak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini.

Sungguh UNIK Cho Kyuhyun itu.

-Other side-

"Yak kau.. bagaimana kalau Cho Kyuhyun saja?" tanya seorang namja pada ke3 temannya

"Eh,Cho Kyuhyun? Nugu?" kata namja yang ke2

"Babbo! Masa kau tak tahu? Namja pintar berkulit putih kurus tinggi kutu buku dan kuper itu!" sahut namja yang ke3

"Ah~ Dia ternyata. Tak seberapa terkenal,mana aku tahu!" balas namja ke 2 tak terima

"Aku terserah" sahut namja ke4 dingin dan singkat,sepertinya tak suka dengan keputusan teman-temannya.

Namja ke1 nampak mengangguk-angguk dan sedang berpikir sampai ia terlihat menemukan sesuatu di otaknya.

"Aha! Aku sudah tahu idenya. Bukankah ia sering pulang sore di perpustakaan? Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' di sana saja? Aku belum pernah mencoba 'bermain' di perpustakaan. Kelihatan seru eh?" sahut namja ke1 dengan smirk andalannya.

"Euhm! Tapi..bagaimana dengan petugas perpustakaan?" tanya namja ke2 yang di dukung anggukan oleh namja ke3

"Ya.. bukankah kita punya dia? Murid teladan satu sekolah dan kesayangan para guru-guru ini?" kata namja pertama sambil menyenggol namja ke4 yang hanya dibalas smirk tipis.

Mereka tampak tak sabar dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Entah apa.. Mari kita nantikan eh?

-Back to Kyuhyun side-

Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 05.00 sore sedangkan Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Kyuhyun merasa terusik karena ada suara pintu tergebrak tiba-tiba. Cukup senang ia karena petugas perpustakaan hari ini kelihatannya akan pulang sore. Buktinya Kyuhyun masih belum diusir atau ditegur untuk pulang sekarang?

Ia merasa ada orang-orang yang datang dan menghampirinya. Terlihat kening Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Bagaimana dia tidak heran jika mereka : segerombolan anak paling popular di sekolah berada di perpustakaan dan menghampirinya. Tak heran eh? Bukankah segerombolan siswa popular dan tampan seperti mereka seharusnya berada di rumah atau bahkan sedang berkencan bersama yeoja mereka kan?

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menaikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan mambaca bukunya. 'Mungkin namja itu ingin menuju rak di belakangku. Lagipula apa peduliku?' batin Kyuhyun

Namun sepertinya dugaan Kyuhyun SALAH BESAR. Justru ke4 namja itu benar-benar menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hai.. Cho Kyuhyun" sapa namja ke1. Dia berada di belakang Kyuhyun , dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

Namja ke1 ini kelihatan normal , biasa saja. Tampan malah menurut Kyuhyun. Matanya mata elang , hidungnya bangir , bibirnya tebal dan mengulas senyuman penuh arti serta bentuk wajahnya yang lonjong semakin menunjukan kewibawaanya. Rambutnya jabrik dan menambah kesan kerennya

Kyuhyun yang merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya menghindar dan bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalian..emm..mau apa? Emm..apakah ada keperluan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu dengan suara pelan.

"Hey hey santai.. Kami hanya mau mengobrol. Tak bolehkah?" tanya namja ke2 sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Namja ini kelihatan sangar , terbukti dengan rambutnya yang disemir merah serta wajahnya yang banyak bekas-bekas luka juga bajunya yang berantakan. Kancingnya terbuka 2 dari atas , dan lengannya yang terlipat.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan berjalan mundur selangkah.

"Emm.. ayolah santai saja. Kami tak akan menyakitimu kok" sahut namja ke3.

Namja yang ini kelihatan sangar juga sama dengan nam yang ke2 tadi. Namun bedanya , rambutnya tersemir coklat , bukan hitam. Bukankah di sekolah ini tertulis bahwa tidak boleh menyemir rambut eh?

Kyuhyun benar-benar takut sekarang , aura yang tak bisa dijelaskan terasa di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun menatap namja ke4 yang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ba..baiklah.. kalian mau ngobrol apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mempercayai kata-kata mereka.

"Emm.. kami ingin bertanya sesuatu boleh?" tanya namja ke1

Kyuhyun menganggguk dan dibalas seringaian oleh namja ke1 tadi. Namja ke1 tadi mendekati Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun sebelah kanan seolah ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kami hanya ingin bertanya.. tubuhmu ini.. senikmat apakah jika kami rasakan? Dan , seketat apa holemu akan menghimpit penis kami? Eum?" tanya namja ke1 tadi seduktif sambil menjilat telinga Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mengerti maksud dari ke4 namja itu. Kyuhyun mendorong namja pertama itu sekuat-kuatnya , yah walaupun dorongannya tak seberapa kuat. Nam ke1 itu terjengkal ke belakang. Kyuhyun segera lari tanpa memperdulikan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tak memihak pada Kyuhyun , namja ke2 dan 3 langsung menangkapnya. Kedua namja itu mendorong Kyuhyun kaasar sehingga Kyuhyun jatuh di atas lantai.

Kyuhyun takut. SANGAT TAKUT. Ini perasaan takut paling besar yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia bahkan tak merasakan setakut ini saat ia berada di kuburan sendirian saat ia di kerjai teman-teman SMPnya dulu.

"Emm..sunbae..sun..sunbae..mau apa? To..tolong..jangan..sakiti aku sunbae" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk ketakutan.

"Kami? Emm.. sesungguhnya kami tak mau ngobrol saja. Tapi kami ingin menikmati tubuhmu itu saying" jawab namja ke1

"Tubuhmu itu.. pasti belum pernah terjamah..dan pasti sangat ketat. SHIT! Belum melihat dan merasakan saja aku sudah begini terangsangnya. Bagaimana nanti ?" kata namja ke2

Namja ke3 yang sepertinya sudah terbawa nafsu daritadi segera mengangkat Kyuhyun dan menidurkannya di sofa. Kyuhyun yang ketakutan meronta-ronta dan berteriak meminta tolong.

"Tolongggg! Tolong aku! Siapapun disana tolong aku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Percuma Cho Kyuhyun , perpustakaan ini kedap suara dan lagipula ruangan ini sudah dikunci oleh sunbaemu itu. Mungkin teriakkanmu hanya dianggap suara-suara aneh di malam hari.

Pemuda ke4 yang daritadi diam saja itu bersmirk ria sambil melihat apa yang ke3 temannya itu lakukan. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Shttt.. Diam.. Lebih baik kau diam dan menuruti petintah kami. Kau tak akan bisa kabur atau meminta pertolongan. Kau tahu? Lagipula petugas perpustakaan sudah kami usir dari tadi" sahut namja ke3

Namja ke1 tadi membuka dasinya dan mengikat tangan Kyuhyun paksa. Kyuhyun tak bisa meronta karena tubuhnya sudah di tahan oleh kedua temannya itu. Dirobeknya baju Kyuhyun dan juga kaos dalamnya.

Namja ke2 tadi melepas kacamata Kyuhyun dan membuangnya entah kemana.

Beruntunglah kacamata itu hanya kacamata baca,jadi Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat apa yang mereka lukan. Kyuhyun tetap memakai kacamat itu karena ia merasa nyaman tak ada yang menatapi wajahnya yang kata-kata orang cantik itu.

"Eh? Kau cantik juga ya? Tak seperti namja.." kata namja ke3 sambil memegang wajah Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam , tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Mulutnya terbungkam oleh rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

Ke3 namja itu memulai aksinya.

Namja pertama tadi mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya kasar. Sepertinya ia mulai terngasang melihat tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget dan takut langsung dengan sigap mengigit keras bibir namja itu.

"AWWWW!" Teriak namja pertama tadi

"F*CK! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau minta dihajar eoh?" bentak namja pertama tadi.

PLAKKK! Namja pertama tadi menampar Kyuhyun geram. Kyuhyun yang takut hanya bisa diam dan perlahan-lahan air matanya menetes.

"Sunbae..hikss..aku mohon..jangan.." mohon Kyuhyun

Namun sepertinya ke3 sunbaenya ini tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi kau berani berontak , kau akan tau akibatnya. Arra?!" bentak namja kedua. Terpaksa Kyuhyun menurut.

Entah sejak kapan kamera itu terpasang di meja seberang , tapi nyatanya kamera itu sudah terpasang. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin takut.

Namja ke2 dan ke3 tadi tak tinggal diam. Namja ke2 memilin , menjilat dan memainkan nipple Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja ke3 memilih untuk membuka celana Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya langsung menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Dan dengan sigap namja ke3 itu menahannya.

PLAKK!

Namja ke3 tadi menampar Kyuhyun.

"BUKANKAH SUDAH TEMANKU BILANG TADI BAHWA JANGAN MEMBANTAH?!" bentak namja ke3. Kyuhyun yang merasakan sakit di pipi kanannya hanya bisa mengangguk dan diam.

Ia terlalu takut untuk membantah sekarang. Percuma , ia tak akan pernah menang melawan mereka.

Nam ke3 tadi melanjutkan kegiatannya , ia membuka celana Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan beserta boxernya hingga tampaklah penis mungil milik Kyuhyun.

"How cute ! Penismu ini kecil sekali eh?" kata namja ke3.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung merah padam wajahnya , bukan karena tersipu tentunya. Ia malu ada orang lain yang melihat kemaluannya! Apalagi itu orang asing dan bukan kekasihnya atau pendamping hidupnya.

Namja ke1 dan ke2 sedang menikmati kegiatannya masing-masing sedangkan namja ke3 sudah mulai mengulum penis Kyuhyun.

"Ehmphh..shhh…hmppp" desah Kyuhyun tertahan karena bibirnya dilumat habis oleh namja pertama.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tak terangsang jika 3 titik sensitifnya diserang habis? Apalagi ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan ini.

Namja ke1 tadi sepertinya mulai bosan dengan bibir Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung membalas lumatannya. Ia turun dan member tanda-tanda merah keunguan pada leher Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan dada Kyuhyun? Sudah penuh oleh saliva serta tanda-tannda itu oleh namja ke2 tadi yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Ahh..shhhh.." desah Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menahan desahannya karena takut membuat libido ke3 sunbaennya ini malah naik.

Dirasakannya penisnya menegang,Kyuhyun mencondongkan dadany,entah kenapa tubuhnye menegang. Digoyangkannya kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Penisnya dalam mulut namja ke3 tadi membesar dan… CROTTTT

Kyuhyun Orgasme.

Namja ke3 tadi tersenyum licik dalam aktivitasnya dan menelan seluruh sperma milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap jijik ke namja ke3 itu.

Lalu namja ke3 itu datang dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun , bermaksud untuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun menikmati sendiri hanya bisa membiarkan itu tersimpan di mulutnya.

"TELAN!" perintah namja ke3 itu. Kyuhyun pasrah karena jika ia membantah ia tahu akibatnya. Ia menelan spermanya sendiri. MERASA JIJIK DENGAN DIRINYA SENDIRI.

Sedangkan namja ke1 sepertinya juga sudah mulai bosan dengan leher Kyuhyun , ia turun ke hole Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Menungginglah!" kata namja ke1 tadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut apa perkataan sunbaenya itu dan menungging.

Kyuhyun super duper amat kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak menggelitiknya lubang anusnya.

Slurpp..slurpp..

Namja ke1 itu tampak sedang menjilati dan menyodok-nyodok hole Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Ottokhe ?" tanya namja ke2.

"WOWW.. Fantastic! Kau tahu , ini hole terketat dan hole ternikmat yang pernah aku rasakan!" kata namja ke1 berbinar-binar.

Tak dapat dipungkirinya , Kyuhyun merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya itu menahan desahannya.

Namja ke2 melepaskan celananya dan menyodorkan penisnya yang tidak terlalu besar namun panjang ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"KULUM ITU! AWAS SAMPAI KAU GIGIT! BISA KUHABISI KAU!" kata namja ke2 . Kyuhyun menurut dan memasukan penis itu kedalam mulutnya , mengulumnya dengan paksa. Namja ke2 yang merasa nikmat pada kejantannya menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan mendorong-tarikkan kepala Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan namja ke3 meremas-remas dengan gemas bokong Kyuhyun yang putih mulus layaknya kulit bayi tersebut. Dicium dan digigitnya bokong Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Sekarang ia naik dan menjilati serta member tanda-tanda di punggung Kyuhyun.

"HMPHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun tertahan.

Ternyata namja ke1 tadi memasukkan ke3 jarinya sekaligus ke lubang anus Kyuhyun.

"Oh yeahh.. How tight! Ini baru jari ,bukan penis kita. F*CK! Inilah hole yang aku inginkan selama ini!" kata namja ke1.

Kyuhyun tampak menangis dalam kegiatannya , ia merasa dirinya telah kotor sekarang.

Namja ke1 itu menyodok-nyodokan jarinya ke hole Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan dalam tempo cepat.

Dan sepertinya ke3 namja itu sudah sampai puncak libidonya.

Namja ke2 melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari ke arah hole Kyuhyun dan mendorong namja ke1 tersebut.

"ARGHHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun. Namja ke2 itu memasukkan penisnya dengan paksa dan tanpa aba-aba ke hole Kyuhyun.

KYUHYUN BENAR-BENAR KESAKITAN.

Ia menggigit bibr bawahnya sampai berdarah,tangannya yang terikat terlihat saling mencengkeram.

Sedangkan namja ke3 menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menungging. Namja ke3 itu memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun dengan paksa juga.

Sedangkan namja ke1? Ia sedang asyik menyaksikan kejadian sodok menyodok antara namja ke2 dan ke3 tersebut.

Namja ke1 benar-benar turn ON. Namja ke2 tadi menyodok-nyodokan penisnya dengan kasar dank eras.

POK POK POK POK

Bunyi itulah yang terdengar di perpustakaan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat membaca buku namun malah menjadi tempat untuk melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya dengan mengfokuskan dengan benda yang ada dimulutnya. Sampai ia meraskan holenya benar-benar penuh dan.. BASAH. Namja ke2 tadi telah orgasme. Dan tak berapa lama setelah itu , namja ke3 yang meletakan penisnya di mulut Kyuhyun juga mulai membesar penisnya dan..

"UHUKK!' Kyuhyun terbatuk saat sperma namja ke3 tadi menyerbu tenggorokannya.

Namja ke2 yang sudah mendapatkan gilirannya langsung memakai kembali pakaiannya dan duduk di sebelah namja ke4 yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan 'film' dihadapannya.

"Sekarang giliranku!" kata namja ke1

Namja ke1 juga tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan langsung memasukkan penisnya.

"Hey bagaimana kalau bersama?" tawar namja ke 3

"That's a good idea eh?" jawab namja ke1

Namja ke3 memasukkan penisnya juga ke dalam hole Kyuhyun yang sempit dalam sekali hentakann.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Kali ini benar-benar sakit tak tertahankan.

Holenya yang sudah berdarah saat tadi dimasukki namja ke2 harus robek lagi saat diterobos 2 penis berukuran besar sekaligus.

"Ahh.. how tight.. F*CK" desah namja ke2 dan ke3

Mereka terus menyodok-nyodokan penis mereka sampai mereka rasakan penis mereka berkedut-kedut di dalam hole Kyuhyun.

CROTTT….

Keluar namja ke1, namun sepertinya namja ke3 belum mencapai puncaknya. Ia terus menyodok-nyodokan penisnya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasakan nikmat disana. Hanya rasa sakit yang ada pada dirinya. Ia tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mendesah atau bahkan berteriak kesakitan. Tatapannya kosong dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan.. CROTTT..

Namja ke3 tadi mengeluarkan spermanya. Dia langsung mengeluarkan penisnya kasar dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Sekarang giliranku kan?" tanya namja ke4 yang dijawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Tinggalkanlah kami berdua disini,kalian pulanglah. Aku tak mau ada yang mengganggu. Akan kusuruh orang membersihkan ini" perintahnya pada teman-temannya. Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Sekarang tinggalah mereka berdua.

Namja itu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Namja itu sungguh penuh wibawa dan tampan. Di lihat dari seragam sekolahnya yang rapid an bersih , serta rambutnya yang rapid an tidak disemir , juga kacamata yang menambah kesan pintar namun tak membuatnya terkesan kutu buku malah terkesan tampan.

Namja itu melepaskan ikatan Kyuhyun dan membalikkan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun terduduk.

"Sun..sunbae..aku mohon..jangan lagi..hikss" mohon Kyuhyun

"Tenanglah..aku akan menyentuhmu dengan halus.. Sangat lembut hingga kau tak kesakitan. Jangan menangis ataupun membantah" kata namja itu lembut namun tetap tegas.

Pemuda itu melumat bibir Kyuhyun lembut , sangat lembut. Kyuhyun yang merasakannya mulai terlena dan mencengkeram bawah seragam namja itu.

"Sun..sunbae..hiks..apa salahku? Kenapa..hikss..aku disiksa? Apa..hikss..aku mempunyai kesalahan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tautan dibibir mereka terlepas.

"Ssstt.. sudah kubilang jangan menangis kan? Kau tak salah apa-apa. Kamilah yang salah , kamilah yang membutuhkan penumpahan hasrat dan sentuhan" jawab namja itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dan menangis lagi.

Namja itu member tanda di leher Kyuhyun walau leher Kyuhyun sudah penus dengan tanda-tanda oleh teman-temannya tadi.

"Ahh..shhh..sunbae.." desah Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa kali ini ia menyukai sentuhan sunbaenya ini,lembut tak seperti sunbaenya yang tadi.

Sunbaenya terus memberi tanda,turun dari leher Kyuhyun ke dada Kyuhyun , memilin dan menjilat dengan pelan nipple Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati rangsangan dari sunbae yang satu ini.

"Menungginglah.." kata sunbae itu

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat dan menangis lagi.

"Hikss…jebal..andwae sunbae.. anusku sakit sekali..jangan lagi sunbae" jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu , aku bilang menungginglah" kata sunbae itu

Merasa percaya pada perkataan sunbaenya ini , Kyuhyun berusaha menungging dengan segala kekuatan yang ada.

Sunbaenya memperhatikan lubang anus Kyuhyun. Di sentuhnya lubang anus Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merintih.

"Aww..sakit..sakit sunbae" rintih Kyuhyun

"Apakah sesakit itu?" tanya sunbae itu lembut.

"N..ne" jawab Kyuhyun

Sunbaenya yang niat awalnya juga ingin menikmati hole Kyuhyun yang super duper ketat hanya bisa menahan napsunya. Ia masih berprikemanusiaan tak seperti teman-temannya tadi.

"Emm.. aku akan mengantar kau pulang. Pakailah bajumu dan susul aku di parkiran" perintah sunbae itu

Kyuhyun sungguh amat sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena sunbaenya yang satu ini masih mempunyai hati nurani. Ia segera memungut bajunya dan mengenakannya walau rasa sakit ditubuhnya menjalar dengan hebatnya.

Kyuhyun lalu turun dengan tertatih ke lantai bawah. Di depannya langsung terdapta mobil sport mahal dan jendelanya diturunkan yang menampakan wajah sunbaenya tadi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu Itu perlahan dan duduk.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tau kau mempunyai rahim,oleh karena itu kau begitu terpukul tadi. Aku tahu kau menangis sepenuhnya bukan karena kami sentuh. Tapi karena kau malu bagaimana jika kau hamil kan? Kau takut jika kau dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang sekitarmu kan?" tanya sunbae itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terisak dalam diam . Bagaimana sunbaenya ini bisa mengetahuinya?

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Cho Kyuhyun" kata sunbae itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan menatap kaget sunbaenya.

"Tapi..aku sudah kotor sunbae. Aku tak pantas untuk orang sesempurnamu!" jawab Kyuhyun

"_Karena aku mencintaimu bukan tubuhmu" _

-THE END-

**Anneyong! Gimana kabar kalian semua? Author udah selesai UAS! Muehehehe**

**Oia , buat alcici349 mian ya kalau ff buatan babywon mengecewakan , maklum newbie ._.V**

**Dan mian halau aksi RAPE ini ga hot sama sekali , hanya ini yang terpikir di benak author . muehehe**

**FF Pyscopath udah author update tuh , dibaca dan direview ya. Mian kalau tamabah gaje atau apa. Dan untuk ff ini.. Babywon juju raja gapunya gambaran tentang sunbae-sunbae disini. Cuma punya gambaran sunbae yang lembut terakhir , tau kan bayangan author?**

**YEPP, CHOI SIWON! **

**Emm.. kelihatannya FF ini lmyan juga sih kalau dilanjutin. Tapi bingung lanjutinnya gimana -_- Ya udah deh kalau banyak yang minta lanjut yah kemungkinan author lanjut. Tapi kalau author ga punya gambaran di otak yadong author ini yah maaf, author ga lanjut ._.V**

**Thanks ya semuanya , buat yang baca atau review!**

**LOVE,BABYWON**


	2. Saran 1

**ANNEYONG READERDEULLLLLL~**

**Berhubung banyak yang minta ff ini dilanjut , akan author coba lanjut. Tapi author minta saran dan pendapat dari reader.**

**1. Enaknya 3 sunbae sapa aja? (sunbae ke4 pasti siwon )**

**Pilih 3 ya :Zhoumi,Donghae,Changmin,Yunho,Kangin,Yesung,Yoochun**

** enaknya gimana? Ini reader kasih yang jelas ya,soalnya author ga punya gambaran gimana enaknya alurnya,habis bingung bikin jalan ceritanya -_-**

** hamil atau enggak?**

**Nanti saran reader author pertimbangin dan kalau bisa gabungin ^^**

**Oia,keep read ff 'Pyscopath' author ya,jangan lupa review.**

**Byyeeeee,mumumumumumu ~ :***


	3. Chapter 2

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Siwon , Zhoumi , Shim Changmin , Lee Donghae**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, YAOI , NC , GAJE , M-PREG , TYPO**

**Disclaimer : Siwon milik author , tapi demi ff ini Siwon author bagi sama Kyu :3**

**Babywon**

**Present**

**"Long Night With My Sunbae"**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sunbaeku yang baik ini. Tak dapat kupungkiri aku merasakan nyaman juga dipelukannya. Aku benar-benar bingung dan takut sekarang. Bagaimana dengan eommaku nanti bila mendengar kabar ini ya Tuhan? Eommaku sudah hidup sebagai single parent selama 5 tahun , appaku sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu . Eommaku hanya bekerja sebagai buruh jahit saja di pabrik pakaian.

Bagaimana jika ia mengetahui bahwa anak semata wayangnya ini diperkosa? Eomma juga punya penyakit jantung. Ahh.. ada baiknya aku tak memberitahu ini pada eomma.

"Kau.. sudah tak apa-apa Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya sunbaeku.

"Euhmm..hikss..gwenchana hyung.." jawabku sambil terisak.

"Namaku Choi Siwon , aku kelas XIIA1. Maaf , tadi aku tak bisa menolongmu.. Karena aku menyayangi teman-temanku itu. Namun , mengertilah mereka itu hanya anak-anak yang kurang kasih sayang dan sentuhan. Maafkanlah mereka.." kata Siwon hyung.

"Memaafkan? Hyung kira itu bisa semudah itu? Setelah mereka memperkosaku? Setelah mereka mengambil keperjakaanku yang aku simpan dan jaga untuk orang yang aku cintai nanti? Setelah itu apa hyung pikir aku bisa memaafkan mereka? HAH?" ucapku meluap-luap , mengeluarkan semua emosi yang terpendam.

"Arra.. Hyung mengerti Kyu. Tenang Kyu , hyung akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Ne?" tanya Siwon hyung sambil memegang wajahku.

Bertanggung jawab? Apa pemuda ini gila? Bahkan kami baru berkenalan 5 menit yang lalu. Aku bahkan baru mengerti namanya barusan, dan dia baru menyatakan cintanya 10 menit yang lalu.

Tunggu.. Choi Siwon? Bukankah dia murid paling teladan di sekolah yang selalu mendapatkan juara pararel pertama? Ia ingin bertanggun jawab? Apa maksudnya bertanggung jawab?

"Tanggung .. jawab? Apa maksudmu hyung? Kita bahkan baru berkenalan" tanyaku ragu.

"Kyu.. tahu kah kau jika aku sudah melihatmu untuk berapa lama? Apa kau tak ingat padaku? OSIS yang menjaga kelasmu saat kau OSPEK dulu" jawabnya. Aku segera mengingat-ingat. AHA! Betul , Choi Siwon , dia menjagaku dengan partnernya yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae. Namun tetap saja , tak peduli walaupun ia sudah melihatku sejak lama , rasa cintaku padanya belum tumbuh sama sekali.

"Mianhae hyung.. Aku bahkan tak mencintaimu" ucapku dengan keyakinan pasti.

"Cinta tumbuh karena kebersamaan.. Jika kita bersama , aku yakin cinta akan tumbuh di antara kita Kyuhyun-ah" kata Siwon hyung sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku berfikir sebentar.. Siwon hyung ingin tanggung jawab , bahkan ini bukan perbuatannya. Sungguh mulia hati lelaki ini.

"Arra hyung.. aku akan mencoba" kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Dapat kulihat kebahagiaan di wajahnya , lalu ia memelukku dan mendekapku sangat erat.

"Hyungg…se..sesakkk" kataku yang berada di dekapannya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium keningku sekilas. Aku yang masih trauma dengan semua itu segera mendorongnya.

"Ahh..aku bisa mengerti Kyu.." ucap Siwon hyung sedih. Aku hanya bisa menangguk dan menunduk.

Benarkah Siwon hyung tulus?

Siwon hyung mengantarku ke rumah , dan aku benar-benar kaget ia mengetahuiku sampai sejauh ini. Ia bahkan sampai mengetahui letak rumahku dimana.

"Hyung.. aku..pulang dulu ne. Anneyong" sapaku sebelum keluar mobilnya. Dia hanya membalas dengan senyum manis dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sesampai di rumah aku akan segera naik ke kamar, tak ingin di hujami berbagai pertanyaan karena lebam-lebam di tubuhku dan kondisiku yang mengenaskan ini. Beruntung eomma belum pulang karena kulihat lampu rumah masih redup.

Lalu aku naik ke kamar dan membasuh diriku , membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku. Termasuk sperma-sperma para pemuda brengsek itu. Aku mengoyak lubang anusku dengan jariku untuk mengeluarkan sperma yang tersisa di sana. Walau perih , itu lebih baik daripada harus ada bekas perlakuan jahanam namja-namja itu.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya mengingat kejadian itu. Kucakar dan kugaruk seluruh tubuhku yang setauku tadi di sentuh oleh namja-namja itu hingga menimbulkan luka.

Ya Tuhan.. Apa salah hamba-Mu ini? Aku benar-benar sudah kotor Tuhan..

Selesai itu aku langsung memakai piyamaku. Mungkin karena kelelahan , aku tak berpikiran untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di ranjangku yang kecil ini. Kupeluk gulingku dan memejamkan mataku.

Begitu banyak yang terjadi hari ini..

-Morning-

"Chagiyaaa.. Bangun sayang.." panggil seseorang sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang membangunkanku. Ia adalah eommaku, cantik kan? Eommaku ini eomma super , dia begitu tegar dan hebat.

"Eomma.." panggilku lirih.

"Sayang, eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kau tidak makan ya tadi malam? Ayo cepat mandi dan pergi ke sekolah sayang.." ucap eommaku. Sekolah? TIDAK , AKU TAK MAU KESANA.

"Andwae eomma , Kyuhyun tak mau sekolah!" jawabku kasar.

"Kenapa Kyu? Apakah badanmu sakit? Dan.. Eomma melihat merah-merah di dadamu tadi. Itu kenapa?" tanya eommaku. Ya ampun , aku bodoh , aku kan tak ingin memberitahu eommaku. Bisa-bisa aku membuat eommaku sedih kalau sampai eommaku tahu.

"Emm.. Ne eomma , badan Kyuhyun tak enak. Kyuhyun ijin hari ini ne? Ah.. Kemarin Kyuhyun di hokum sonsaengnim karena Kyuhyun lupa membawa buku. Jadinya Kyuhyun harus memunguti sampai di sekolah , jadi banyak nyamuk yang menggigit Kyuhyun eomma. Hehe" ucapku berusaha tenang.

"Ohh.. Arraseo sayang. Apakah kau perlu ke dokter?" tanya eommaku lagi.

"Aniya eomma.. Aku hanya perlu istirahat. Eomma tak bekerja? Bukankah eomma harus cepat berangkat sebelum ketinggalan bus?" kataku.

"Oh iya.. Nanti kalau kau lapar , kau bisa turun ya. Eomma sudah siapkan sarapanmu. Eomma pergi dulu sayang , anneyong" salam eommaku sambil mencium keningku.

HAAH.. Akhirnya , lega aku berhasil menutupi semua ini dari eommaku. Aku tahu , di balik topeng eommaku yang tersenyum lembut seperti itu, ia menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Aku memutuskan untuk turun dan makan. Aku lapar , aku belum makan dari kemarin siang. Selesai memakan sarapanku , karena tidak ada kerjaan aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku saja. Aku ingin membeli buku baru , tapi aku tak punya cukup uang. Lebih baik aku menabung untuk keperluanku di masa depan saja.

Sudah pukul 12.00 siang, anak-anak sekolah pasti sudah pulang sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukan suasana perpustakaan. Namun tak mungkin aku kesana lagi , yang ada memory pahit itu akan terulang lagi.

TING TONG..TING TONG..

Siapa yang bertamu? Tak biasanya ada yang bertamu ke rumah kami. Aku berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu depan.

"Siwon hyung? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu untuk mengunjungimu" jawabnya santai dan melenggang masuk ke rumahku.

"Hyung membawa apa?" tanyaku saat melihat barang belanjaan di tangannya.

"Ah, ini beberapa makanan yang aku beli untukmu. Apakah kau sudah makan?" tanyanya perhatian.

"Sudah hyung , tak usah , lebih baik hyung makan sendiri saja" jawabku cuek.

"HAAH.. Arra, nanti akan hyung makan sendiri" jawabnya sedih.

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat TV untuk memecah suasana canggung di antara kami. Dan aku tak tahu tangan siapa ini , aku merasakan ada tangan merangkul pundakku. Karena di sini hanya ada Siwon hyung , sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya. Memang benar dia yang memelukku.

Aku menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?' tanyanya dengan muka tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya , ini kenapa hyung?" tanyakun sambil menunjuk tangannya yang ada di pundakku.

"Apakah aku tak boleh merangkulmu? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin bahwa aku ingin bertanggung jawab?" kata Siwon hyung.

"Euhmm.. Apakah begini caranya?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab dan menumbuhkan rasa cintamu padaku. Dan aku yakin , perhatian-perhatian kecil dan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan seperti ini dapat menumbuhkan cintamu" jawabnya serius.

Entah kenapa kurasakan wajahku memerah. Kenapa namja ini begitu pandai berkata-kata manis sih? Lalu aku hanya diam dan membiarkan dia merangkulku . Entah , ada aura dalam dirinya yang bisa membuatku tak sanggup menolaknya.

**2 months later**

Sudah kurang lebih 2 bulan semenjak kejadian mengerikan itu dan pernyataan cinta Siwon hyung. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja dan tak seperti ada kejadian yang berbeda. Aku ingin melaporkan kejadian 'itu' ke kepala sekolah , namun yang ada Siwon hyung mencegahnya. Dia berjanji untuk memberikan sendiri pelajaran pada 3 namja itu.

Tiap kali aku bertemu 3 namja itu , aku akan selalu menghindar dan menyingkir dari tempat itu. Meskipun Siwon hyung masih berteman dengan mereka , tapi Siwon hyung tak terpengaruh oleh sifat 'bajingan' mereka. Namun aku tak mengerti , kenapa Siwon hyung harus diam-diam dan di belakang temannya jika bertemu aku? Siwon hyung tak pernah menyapaku bila ada teman-temannya. Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari teman-temannya.

Ini membuatku bingung , apa yang ia sukai dariku? Tampan? TIDAK. Cute? TIDAK. Kaya? TIDAK. Sexy? APALAGI. Aku kan jelek ,apalagi dihiasi kacamata tebalku ini. Aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya.

Ah , satu lagi ucapan Siwon hyung yang benar. Bahwa cinta tumbuh karena kebersamaan. Tapi aku masih ragu untuk menyebutkan ini cinta. Hanya saja rasa nyaman dan bahagia terselubung saat aku bersamanya. Bahkan tak jarang aku tersipu malu karena perlakuan dan kata-katanya.

Ia sering membelikanku buku, baju , makanan, dan masih banyak lagi , namun aku secara halus menolaknya. Aku tak terbiasa menerima sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma. Namun rasa nyaman dan bahagia itu muncul bukan karena pemberian Siwon hyung tentunya , kupikir itu karena kebersamaan.

Tapi satu lagi –dan lagi- yg benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Bahwa sperma dari para bajingan-bajingan yang kuketahui dari Siwon hyung bernama Zhoumi , Donghae , dan Changmin itu tak membuahkan hasil. Terima kasih Tuhan , Kau benar-benar masih sangat menyayangi hamba-Mu ini.

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon hyung sambil menyentuh pundakku. Kami sedang makan bersama di atap sekarang. Sepertinya ia sedang tak ingin bersama teman-temannya. Makanya ia bersamaku.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanyaku.

"Setelah pulang sekolah ini mau ke apartemenku? Aku bosan Kyu di apartemen sendirian" kata Siwon hyung.

"Emm.. Arraseo, tapi jangan lama-lama hyung. Aku takut kalau eommaku khawatir" jawabku.

"Ne chagii" balas Siwon hyung sambil menekan hidungku yang sukses membuatku malu tak karuan.

**Siwon POV**

Aww..Lihatlah pipinya yang bersemu merah , cute sekali. Andai waktu itu aku mau menegur teman-temanku agar tak menyakitinya. Bodohnya aku ,andai waktu bisa terulang.

Aku menutupi hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun , aku tak ingin teman-temanku tahu bahwa aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa mereka marah dan menyakiti Kyuhyun, karena menurut mereka "orang-orang yang kami perkosa , ialah orang-orang yang tak berguna dan pantas mati". Tahu artinya? Menurut mereka orang-orang yang mereka perkosa itu orang rendahan dan tak akan berguna hidup , jadi pantas di siksa dan di perkosa.

Bagaimana reaksi mereka bila aku mencintai orang yang telah mereka perkosa? Bisa-bisa mereka menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Aku sudah memperhatikan Kyuhyun saat ia mulai masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia berbeda dengan anak-anak seusia kami yang seharusnya bersenang-senang , berhura-hura , dan bermain-main. Aku bosan dengan yeoja maupun namja yang mengelilingiku karena appaku yang kaya , atau wajahku yg tampan. Mereka semua munafik. Sampai aku menemukan Kyuhyun yg sering ke perpustakaan tiap pulang sekolah. Sungguh indah dirinya tak dapat di deskripsikan.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku tak memukuli 3 temanku itu atau melaporkan mereka ke kepala sekolah. Kalian tahu? Sesungguhnya mereka adalah namja yang baik. Percayalah. Mereka hanya kurang kasih sayang . Mereka berasal dari keluarga yang kaya , orang tua mereka pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan terkemuka di Korea. Namun apa daya , uang tak dapat membeli kasih sayang. Kalian tahu maksudku kan?

Beruntung eomma appaku selalu memperhatikanku dan adikku. Setiap Minggu kami meluangkan waktu untuk acara keluarga . Jadi bimbingan dan kasih sayang orang tua melekat di diriku.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berada di mobil , kami sedang berada di apartemenku. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Tapi setiap hari Minggu seperti yang ku katakan tadi , aku harus pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul bersama keluargaku.

"Woahhh.." kata Kyuhyun. Kulihat dirinya yang memandangi apartemenku.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanyaku.

"Aniya hyung.. Apartemenmu besar sekali , bahkan lebih besar dari rumahku hyung" ucapnya kagum.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini kalau kau mau Kyu" kataku , ya barang kali Kyuhyun ingin tinggal bersamaku?

"Aniya hyung , tak mungkin aku meninggalkan eommaku sendirian" katanya.

"Kalau begitu bawa eommamu.. Lagipula suatu saat dia akan menjadi eommaku" ucapku gombal. Aww lihatlah , pipinya memerah lagi. Dia benar-benar lucu.

Kami memutuskan untuk melihat TV di ruang tamu , ternyata dia suka melihat film kartun. Kukira dengan tampilannya yang kutu buku dan dengan kacamata tebalnya ia lebih suka film-film tentang sejarah atau alam.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama , aku menyukai semua yg ada pada dirinya. Ia indah apa adanya , sungguh. Apalagi bibirnya..

Entah sejak kapan , wajahku sudah mendekat ke wajahnya yang sedang lurus melihat TV. Kukecup pipi kirinya perlahan dan lembut. Mungkin karena kaget , ia menoleh.

"Hy..hyung?" katanya.

Aku tak menjawab , ku tatap manik matanya. Ku pegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku , ku dekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Merasa tak ada penolakan , aku semakin mendekatkan wajah kami.

CUP

Bibir kami menempel. Ku kecup perlahan dan dengan lembut bibirnya. Lembut , manis. 2 kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasa bibir Kyuhyun. Lalu kugerakkann bibirku , meminta akses jalan masuknya lidahku.

Kyuhyun sepertinya gugup , ia mencengkeram erat bajunya dan menutup erat matanya.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Kyuhyun.. Aku bukan Zhoumi , Changmin , ataupun Donghae. Aku Choi Siwon. Jangan takut , aku tak akan menyakitimu" ucapku untuk meyakinkannya. Ku lepas kacamatanya.

"Ne.. ma..maafkan aku hyung"sesalnya.

Aku melanjutkan aktivitasku. Aku melumat bibirnya perlahan , dan tiap dia menutup erat matanya , aku menepuk pipinya perlahan untuk menyadarkannya bahwa ini aku. Lalu kulihat matanya menutup , namun bukan menutup erat karena takutatau gugup. Namun menutup untuk menikmati segala sensai yang aku berikan.

Aku juga menutup mataku dan menikmati manisnya bibir Kyuhyun.

Aku melepas tautan bibir kami , kupandang matanya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum lembut yang di balas senyuma manis miliknya.

"Boleh aku melanjutkannya Princess?" tanyaku.

"Euhmm.." gumamnya ragu.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Percaya, tapi kau tak boleh memanggilku Princess. Aku namja hyung!" rengeknya . Imut sekali

"Aku mengerti..euhmm…Baby" jawabku. 'Baby'? Lucu kan? Aku tak tahu , kata-kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulutku. Lihat pipinya , memerah lagi.

Aku menciumnya lagi , lembut. Ku buka seragam sekolahnya perlahan. Ku buka kancingnya satu persatu sampai menampak dadanya yang putih mulus dan perutnya yang rata.

Aku menatapnya kagum.

"Hy..hyung.. Jangan melihat seperti itu , aku malu" katanya sambil menutupinya dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa malu? Kamu cantik.. Aku hanya mengagumi karya Tuhan Baby" kataku.

Aku melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan menciumi dadanya. Harum. Wangi khas yang baru aku temui. Bukan dari parfum , mungkin bau ini murni dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kujilat dan ciumi dadanya , kulepas bajunya dan kuciumi juga pundaknya. Tubuh Kyuhyun begitu putih dan kurus. Ku sentuh 2 tonjolan di dada Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuatnya menggelinjang.

"Ahhh..hyunghh.." desahnya. Suaranya sangat sexy.

Aku turun , melepas celananya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak menolaknya , ia membiarkanku membuka celananya sekaligus boxernya. Kulihat penisnya yang err.. cute. Bentuknya kecil , bahkan mungkin tak sampai setengah milikku. Namun cute dan menggemaskan.

Kupegang penisnya dan kukocok pelan.

"Nghh..Wonniehh hyung.." desanya. Ah , dia memanggilku 'Wonnie'? How cute! Aku suka dengan panggilannya.

"Kau memanggilku 'Wonnie' Baby? Aku suka. Terus keluarkan namaku dari mulutmu" ucapku.

Aku mengocok penisnya semakin kuat dan cepat. Ku remas-remas penisnya dan terkadang ku kecupi.

"Wonniehh..hyunghh..ahhhh..shh..ahh" desahnya lagi. Kurasakan celanaku mulai sesak dan menggembung.

Kulihat penis Kyuhyun membengkak dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan pada ujungnya. Ku percepat kocokanku dan.. tanganku basah mengenai spermanya.

"Ahh..hyunghh..itu enak hyung" katanya. Aku hannya tersenyum lembut kapadanya.

Ku lepas seragamku dan celanaku hinggaku aku benar-benar naked sepertinya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat ia melihat penisku. Kaget eh?

"Hyunghh..nghh..besar sekali" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dan menunjuk penisku.

"Jinjja? Kau mau mencobanya?" tanyaku menggoda.

Kyuhyun tampak ragu lalu selang beberapa detik , ia mendekatiku dan berlutut di hadapanku. Dengan perlahan , ia memasukkan penisku ke mulutnya.

"Ahhh..Good boy Baby" desahku. Ini sungguh nikmat. Penisku merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat. Jadi ini yang teman-temanku rasakan saat memperkosa orang. Mengingat aku tak pernah mengikuti mereka 'bermain' karena aku masih ingat Tuhan.

Kyuhyun terus mengulum penisku , lalu kuremas sedikit rambutnya dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya yang artinya aku memberinya isyarat untuk maju mundur. Kyuhyun mengerti dan melakukan perintahku.

"Ahh..Baby..nghh…Like that..oh yeah.. fasterrhh" desahku.

Tak lama setelah itu , kurasakan penisku membesar dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan. Namun ia tetap memaju mundurkan dan menjilati penisku. Hingga..

AHHHHHH..

Aku orgasme.

Kulihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha menelan spermaku yang banyak itu. Ku bangunkan dia dan mencium bibirnya , membantunya menelan spermaku itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya Baby?" tanyaku.

"Hyung..rasanya aneh.. tapi.. enak" ucapnya malu.

Aku membawanya ke kamar , tak mungkin aku melakukan di sini kan? Bisa-bisa punggung Kyuhyun sakit menghantam lantai.

Ku rebahkan dirinya perlahan di atas ranjang. Ku tindih dirinya. Ku tatap matanya lama dan dalam.

"Can I?" tanyaku ragu. Aku tahu pasti ia mengerti maksudku.

"Euhmm.. Yes hyung" balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku memasukkan penisku perlahan ke holenya , wow , ini sungguh sempit.

"Nghh..sakit..hyungg.." rintihnya. Ya ampun , dia kesakitan.

"Baby..kita berhenti saja ne? Kau pasti kesakitan" tanyaku.

"Ani hyung.. lanjutkan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum , berusaha tegar.

Aku melanjutkannya lagi ,memasukkan penisku perlahan. Susah memang , holenya benar-benar sempit dan ketat. Dan .. ARGHH.. Akhirnya penisku tertanam sempurna.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun. Kurasakan tangannya mencakar punggungku. Biarlah , rasa sakit di holenya pasti lebih sakit daripada cakaran ini.

"Move hyung.." kurasakan dia mulai tenang dan rileks.

Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku , memaju mundurkannya.

"AHH…HYUNGHH…DEEPER!" desahnya membuatku semakin kuat dan cepat menyodok-nyodok dindingnya. Kurasakan penisku mengenai titik nikmatnya.

"AHHHHHHHHHH….!" Desahnya lagi. Jadi di sana titik nikmatnya. Kuhujamkan berkali-kali ke titik itu.

"Baby.. Akuuhh..ahh..ingin..keluar" desahku saat aku merasa aku ingin mencapai puncak.

"Hyungg.. bersama!" desahnya juga.

CROTTTT!

Penisku dan penis Kyuhyun cum bersamaan. Kurasakan penisku hangat dan perut basah akan sperma Kyuhyun.

"Hyungg…Aku..lelah" katanya

"Arraseo Kyu.. Tidurlah" kataku.

Aku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh kami telanjang ini. Ke kecup keningnya perlahan dan kulihat matanya mulai terpejam , aku ikut memejamkan mataku.

Banyak hal yang menunggu kami esok hari..

-TBC-

**Chap 2 update! Maaf , author ga pinter bikin NC yang soft-soft kayak gini. Author sukanya yang rape+BDSM (?)**

**Maaf juga kalau ff ini jelek dan ga sesuai harapan. Author bukan author professional.**

**Sekarang banyak yang manggil oppa. Yakin author namja? Kekeke~**

**Sekian dari author , nanti kalau ada apa-apa , author bakal tanya saran reader lagi. Mian yang permintaannya soal sunbae ga terpenugi , author ambil dari saran paling banyak ya ._.V**

**Setelah ini author mau buat FF WonKyu , tapi pedhophilia gtu deh . Ini ide dari reader , tapi sebenernya udah ada di otak yadong author dari dulu *evil smirk*. Di tunggu aja ne.**

**Sekian dari author ya , Read and REVIEW please readerdeul sayang ToT**

**LOVE,BABYWON**


	4. Saran 2

**Hayhayhay..**

**Author mau tanya lagi!**

**Enaknya Zhoumi, Donghae sama Changmin pas tau WonKyu bersama gimana? Marah atau setuju aja atau gimana?**

**Khusus FF ini , author bkin sesuai keinginan reader aja de. Karena author ngelanjutin ff ini juga demi reader. Kekeke~**

**Jawab ya reader yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng *kedipin mata***

**Btw skrng bnyak yang pnggil eonnie. Author ini gendernya ga jelas ya? hahaha**

**Oia , tunggu FF baru author , WONKYU Pedofil , MUNGKIN full rape dan BDSM ._.**

**Muehehehe..**

**LOVE , BABYWON**


	5. Chapter 3

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Zhoumi , Lee Donghae , Shim Changmin , Jung (Choi) Yunho.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Siwon tpi Mimi , Hae sama Min maksa Kyuhyun milik mereka. Dan pada akhirnya Siwon itu milik saya (?)**

**Warning : BL , BOYXBOY , SEMI-RAPE (?) , ABAL , GAJE , TYPO**

**Babywon**

**Present**

"**Long Night With My Sunbae"**

**Chapter 3**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Selamat Kyuhyun-ssi anda telah mengandung"

DEG

Kata-kata dokter di depanku membuatku bahagia dan panik. Ini memang sudah 3 minggu semenjak aku dan Siwon hyung melakukan hubungan sex waktu di apartemen Siwon hyung. Dan 2 minggu setelahnya , aku sering mual-mual tidak jelas. Semua yg aku makan selalu keluar lagi.

Matilah kau Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahu eomma kalau begini , eomma bisa kena penyakit jantung. Apa aku gugurkan saja bayi ini? Andwae , ini anakku dengan Siwon hyung , aku mencintainya. Em , bukan hanya bayinya juga appanya sih. Ah , aku benar-benar malu

Kurang lebih selama 3 bulan bersama Siwon hyung , sedikit bisa menumbuhkan rasa cintaku padanya. Walau belum sempurna , namun tak kupungkiri mulai ada rasa untuknya.

Setelah membalas kata selamat dan pamit pada dokter Kang , aku berjalan keluar ruangan dokter Kang. Apa aku harus memberitahu Siwon hyung? Memang dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab , namun apakah dia sungguh sungguh dengan perkataannya?

DRRRTT DRRTTT

HPku bergetar. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo?" tanyaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Bagaimana kata dokter? Kau sakit apa?" tanya Siwon hyung. Memang dia yg menyuruhku untuk ke rumah sakit.

"Emm.. Nanti saja hyung aku beritahu. Kau bersama teman-temanmu kan? Sudahlah , nanti malah ketahuan. Nantikan aku akan ke apartemenmu hyung. Anneyong" ucapku lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

HUFTT..

Aku benar-benar bimbang sekarang. Belum lagi tentang hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung yang di rahasiakan dari teman-temannya itu.

**babywon**

Siwon hyung menyuruhku untuk ke apartemennya setelah dari rumah sakit , dia bilang dia ingin mengetahui penyakitku. Apa yang harus aku ucapkan? Berkata jujur atau berbohong ya?

Bodohnya kau Cho Kyuhyun , Siwon hyung itu appa dari anakmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengatakannya pada appanya? Hah , sudahlah , lebih baik ku beritahu yg sebenarnya saja. Soal reaksi Siwon hyung , itu urusan kedua. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahukannya.

TING

Bunyi apartemen Siwon hyung yg menandakan ada orang masuk. Itu pasti Siwon hyung.

"BabyKyu? Bagaimana? Kau sakit apa? Tak parah kan? Kenapa tadi kau matikan telepon seenakmu sih?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi yg hanya ku jawab dengan gelengan.

"Ani hyung , aku tak sakit. Aku .. aku.." ucapku.

"Kau apa Baby?" tanyanya.

"HAMIL" teriakku sambil menutup mata. Aku takut melihat reaksi Siwon hyung. Lalu kurasakan sebuah dekapan hangat yg memelukku.

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan kulihat Siwon hyung memelukku.

"Jinjja? Aku akan menjadi appa kan artinya?" tanyanya lembut lalu melepaskan pelukan kami. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yg bahagia dan matanya yg berbinar senang. Aku lega melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Untung appamu bahagia dengan kehadiranmu nak.

"Ne.." jawabku ragu.

"Baby.. Menikahlah denganku , sudah kukatakan bukan , aku akan bertanggung jawab. Apapun resikonya aku mohon menikahlah denganku. Akan ku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dank au mengandung anakku pada eommamu. Euhm?" tanya Siwon hyung lagi sambil menekan hidungnya ke hidungku.

"Tapi..tapi hyung.. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?" tanyaku.

"Kita lakukan pernikahan kita tanpa mereka tentunya. Ne?" jawabnya lagi meyakinkan. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jam berapa eommamu pulang?" tanya Siwon hyung. Apa dia ingin menyampaikan hari ini ? Ahhh , aku belum siap hyung.

"Jam 5 hyung" jawabku.

"Sekarang jam 4 , akan memakan waktu untuk perjalanan dari sini ke rumahmu. Kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Siwon hyung tanpa persetujuanku lalu menarik tanganku.

-Kyuhyun's House-

"Hyung.. Kau yakin mau mengucapkannya sekarang? Aku belum siap hyung" rengekku.

"BabyKyu.. Kau tak mau kita berbohong terus pada eommamu kan? Tenang , aku tak akan menceritakan tentang kejadian di perpustakaan. Mengerti?" jawab Siwon hyung menyakinkanku. Setidaknya kata-kata Siwon hyung mampu menenangkanku sedikit.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Eh? Kyu?" kata eommaku.

"Ne eomma" jawabku gugup.

"Apakah temanmu Kyu?" tanya eommaku.

"Anneyonghaseyo.. Choi Siwon imnida. Aku.. namjachingu Kyuhyun eomonim" jawab Siwon hyung sambil berdiri dan membungkuk. YAAAA , mengapa dia mengaku diri sebagai namjachinguku. Eommaku bahkan tak mengerti jika aku punya namjachingu.

Dan apa? EOMONIM? Dia bahkan belum menjadi suamikuuu!

"Ne?! Ahh.. Anneyong Siwon-ssi" sapa eommaku ramah.

"Kyu , kau tak pernah cerita kalau kan mempunyai namjachingu?" tanya eommaku padaku.

"Aku..aku..malu eomma" jawabku.

"Ah , silahkan duduk Siwon-ah. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya eommaku.

"Tak usah eomonim , aku ingin menyampakikan sesuatu menyangkut Kyuhyun dan saya" jawab Siwon hyung sopan dan lembut.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya eommaku heran.

"Sesungguhnya..Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun.." ucap Siwon hyung terbata. Aku yakin dia juga gugup sekarang. Ah , aku harus membantunya.

"Aku hamil eomma" sahutku tiba-tiba. Wajah eommaku langsung berubah pucat , ya Tuhan jangan sampai penyakit jantungnya kambuh.

"Kalian.." kata eommaku. Wajahnya tidak menampakan mimic marah , namun menampakan mimic kecewa.

"Mianhae eomonim , aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahi Kyuhyun segera , aku tak ingin anak kami lahir tanpa status" kata Siwon hyung mantap.

"Hyung? Kau yakin akan secepat ini? Bagaimana dengan eomma dan appamu?" ucapku kaget sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyu , aku akan bekerja sambil bersekolah di perusahaan appaku. Aku akan menghidupi kalian dengan jerih payahku sendiri , bukan uang orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar yakin , eomma dan appaku sesungguhnya sudah menginginkan cucu dari dulu , karena hyungku 'Choi Yunho' mandul" jawab Siwon hyung.

Laki-laki ini benar-benar laki-laki paling hebat dan tanggung jawab yang pernah aku temui.

"Kalian yakin? Eomma tak melarang keputusan kalian. Tapi.. Kyuhyun masih sekolah Siwon-ahh" jawab eommaku. Jadi ini yg membuatnya sedih?

Ia tak ingin aku putus sekolah? Eomma , kau benar-benar eomma yang baik.

"Kyuhyun bisa bersekolah setelah melahirkan eomonim. Aku tak akan melarangnya untuk menempuh pendidikan setinggi apapun" jawab Siwon hyung lagi.

Meskipun cobban hidupku berat, ternyata Tuhan mengirimkanku orang-orang yg menyayangiku di sekitarku..

**babywon**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bahagia sayang?" tanya Siwon hyung sambil memelukku. Kami sedang duduk-duduk di taman dekat rumahku.

Aku sungguh bahagia mendengar kata-kata eomma yang menyetujui kami dan kata-kata Siwon hyung yang benar-benar yakin bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab.

"Ne hyung.. Aku benar-benar bahagia" jawabku sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin membangun keluarga bahagia bersamamu. Aku akan melindungimu dan bayi kita , bagaimanapun caranya" kata Siwon hyung yang sukses mengharukanku.

"Gomawo hyung" ucapku.

CUP

Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas , entah keberanian dari mana. Namun tiba-tiba aku ingin menciumnya , mungkin dari anak ini eh? Siwon hyung terlihat kaget lalu menoleh ke arahku.

Tanpa kata-kata , dia menciumku dan melumat bibirku lembut. Kami berciuman panjang. Lalu melepas tautan kami dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

**babywon**

**Author POV**

Di sisi lain , tampaklah 3 pemuda yang tengah berkumpul sambil bermain kartu. Di ketahui nama ke3 pemuda itu ialah Donghae , Zhoumi , dan Changmin.

"Ya , kenapa Siwon tak datang?" tanya Donghae.

"Molla , katanya dia ada urusan keluarga" jawab Zhoumi.

"Heh? Persetan dengan keluarga. Bukankah acara keluarganya hanya pada hari Minggu?" sahut Changmin yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

"Ya , kalian tak merasakan ada yg aneh dengan Siwon selama beberapa bulan ini?" tanya Changmin.

"Saat kita kumpul-kumpul ia jarang ikut , dan alasannya sama urusan keluarga. Tapi Sabtu kemarin , aku melihat eomma dan appanya sedang jalan-jalan tapi tak ada Siwon di sana. Dia juga sering mengangkat telepon diam-diam atau meng-sms orang diam-diam. Saat kita mencari 'korban' ia juga tak mau ikut. Kau tak merasa ada yang di sembunyikan murid teladan itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Emm.. Betul juga kau Min. Aku juga merasa aneh dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Waktu kami jalan-jalan berdua , kami melihat Siwon berdua dengan seseorang. Tapi aku lupa namanya, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Ya kan Hae?" kata Zhoumi.

"Ne , tapi aku tak melihatnya , aku hanya sempat melihat Siwon saja. Setelahnya aku lihat ia sudah pergi" kata Donghae.

"Emm.. Ini benar-benar aneh , lain kali kita tak boleh tinggal diam saja" kata Changmin.

'Choi Siwon.. Apa yg kau sembunyikan?' batin Changmin menyeringai.

**babywon**

"JINJJA?!" terdengar teriakan ahjumma-ahjumma di kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Aigoo.. Chagi , pelankan suaramu. Telinga suamimu ini bisa tuli karenamu" kata kepala keluarga di sana

"Yeoboooo. Kita akan segera memiliki cucu!" kata bersemangat.

"Ne Eomma , rencananya kami akan menikah secepatnya. Kyuhyun bilang ia tak ingin acara pernikahan yang mewah. Dia ingin acara yg sederhana di gereja. Itupun jangan banyak orang yg hadir karena ia tak suka keramaian" kata Siwon.

"Wah , sepertinya calon menantuku benar-benar typeku. Dia tak suka kemewahan seperti yeoja-yeoja genit yang sering mendekatimu" sahut berbinar.

"Tentu lah eomma . Siapa dulu yg memilih? Choi Siwon" ucap Siwon narsis.

"Hais , kau PD sekali Siwon-ah. Tapia pa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kyuhyun pernah di perkosa oleh temanmu sendiri kan?" tanya .

Siwon sudah menceritakan semuanya pada eomma dan appanya. Eomma dan Appanya yang memang orang yang baik dan bijaksana bisa menerima itu. Namun orang tuanya hanya ingin meyakinkan Siwon dengan keputusan yg akan Siwon ambil.

"Eomma, Appa. Bukankah kalian sendiri yg mengajari Siwon untuk mencintai pasangan kita apa adanya. Aku mencintainya appa , bukan tubuhnya. Bahkan jika anak yang di dalam kandungan Kyuhyun bukan anakku pun aku rela menikahinya. Dan eomma appa , jangan beritahu soal pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun ke Zhoumi , Hae dan Changmin" ucap Siwon mantap.

Appa dan Eommanya benar-benar kaget dan terharu mendengar perkataan Siwon. Tak sia-sia ia membesarkan anak ini dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ne Siwon-ah , Appa yakin dengan keputusanmu. Appa akan mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Tenang , kami tak akan memberitahu mereka" ucap

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahanmu minggu depan saja? Kata Kyuhyun ia tak ingin yang mewah kan? Jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyiapkannya" ucap semangat.

"Ne eomma , terserah eomma saja. Aku serahkan urusan itu pada eomma" jawab Siwon.

**babywon**

"Anne..anneyong" ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu. Pasalnya , ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu calon mertuanya.

"Anneyong Kyuhyun-ah. Aigoo lihatlah yeobo , anak kita memang tak salah memilih , menantu kita manis sekali" ucap

"Ne chagiya , dia manis" jawab sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Emm.. Gomawo ahjumma , ahjussi" kata Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Aigoo.. panggil kami eomonim dan abeoji. Kami akan menjadi eomma dan appamu juga nanti. Oh iya , dimana eommamu?" tanya

"Ahju..eomonim..Mianhae , eommaku tak bisa ikut. Dia harus bekerja , ia akan langsung datang saat..emm.. pernikahan nanti" ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Arraseo Kyu. Oh iya , Siwon sudah menunggumu di kamarnya , kau harus mencoba beberapa setelan jas yang Siwon pilihkan. Katanya ia tak ingin mencoba langsung di butik , takut pegawai sana melihat tubuhmu. Hah , maafkan Siwon ya Kyu , Siwon memang posesif dan pecemburu" ucap

"Ne eomonim , gwenchana , Kyuhyun permisi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera naik ke atas. Dia menaiki tangga yg cukup tinggi karena memang rumah keluarga Choi ini besar dan mewah.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu yang di yakini adalah kamar Siwon.

BLUSH

Pipi Kyuhyun langsung memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ada namja tampan tak dikenal bertubuh kekar yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Eh? Mi..mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun terbata dan langsung menutup pintunya. Ternyata kamar Siwon ialah kamar di sebelah kamar itu.

Kyuhyun masuk dan tampaklah Siwon yang tengah membaca alkitab disana.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ah, BabyKyu. Kemarilah , cobalah baju-baju yang sudah aku pilih ini" ucap Siwon sambil memegang beberapa baju di tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa setelan jas dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebelum ke kamar mandi , Siwon terlebih dulu menggandeng tangannya , lalu Kyuhyun refleks menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

"Eh? Tentu kamar mandi hyung" jawab Kyuhyun bingung.

"Em , ganti saja di sini. Bukankah aku sudah melihat tubuhmu seluruhnya" kata Siwon nakal.

"Hyungggg.." rengek Kyuhyun sambil bersemu merah.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun melepas pakaian atasnya , dan tampaklah dada putih dan mulus Kyuhyun serta perutnya yang rata.

Siwon menelen ludahnya berulang kali melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kyuhyun yang di pandangin terus oleh Siwon pun bersemu merah pipinya menahan malu.

Dan tanpa kata-kata Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Menikmati bibir manis yg merah bagaikan apel itu. Di lumatnya bibir Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang nakal menyentil dan mencubit nipple Kyuhyun membuatnya menegang. Ciuman Siwon turun dari bibir Kyuhyun ke leher Kyuhyun dan memberi tanda-tanda manis disana.

"Nghh..hyunghhh…" desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan sensai yang di beri oleh Siwon.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakan Mr& serta pemuda tampan berbadan kekar yg Kyuhyun liat tadi.

"YAAAAA. DASAR ANAK MESUM TAK TAHU DIRI!" teriak begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Siwon yang panik segera menutup tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut di atas ranjang.

"Seharusnya kalian masuk mengetuk dulu" ucap Siwon membantah perkataan eommanya.

"Hais, kami ingin lihat penampilan menantu kami Siwon-ah. Dan sekaligus memperkenalkannya dengan hyungmu" jawab .

Kepala Kyuhyun memiring heran dan menatap pemuda di samping . Bukankah dia pemuda yang Kyuhyun liat tadi? Dia siapa?

"Ah , Kyu, ini hyungku Choi Yunho" kata Siwon.

"Anneyonghaseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan selimut tetap menutupi dadanya.

"Maaf yang tadi ,aku benar benar tak sengaja. Aku salah kamar" tambah Kyuhyun jujur.

"Gwenchana , Choi Yunho imnida. Kau imut sekali Kyuhyun-ssi" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum menggoda. Pipi Kyuhyun tampak memerah lagi.

Siwon yang melihatnya segera memberikan deathglare pada hyungnya dan meletakkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Memang hyungnya itu cassanova dan playboy tingkat dewa. Namun sayangnya dia mandul.

"YA HYUNG , DIA MILIKKU" ucap Siwon tak terima.

"Hais , kalian jangan bertengkar. Kyuhyun cepat ganti baju dan turun ne? Abeoji dan eomonim ingin melihat baju yg pas untukmu" ucap

Kyuhyun mengangguk , lalu mereka bertiga keluar. Kyuhyun segera mengganti baju dan turun ke bawah di ikuti Siwon di belakangnya.

**babywon**

"Hey , Siwon barusan mengirimku SMS. Katanya Minggu ini dia tak bisa ikut kita pergi ke Jeju. Bagaimana?" tanya Zhoumi pada kedua temannya.

"Emm.. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada satpam di rumahnya saja? Kalau eomma dan appa Siwon atau Yunho. Mereka tak mungkin mau memberitahu kita" kata Donghae memberi ide.

"Good Idea hae , lebih baik kau menyakannya hari Sabtu. Itu lebih jelas" ucap Changmin.

"Ne , tenang saja min" jawab Donghae.

"Choi Siwon.. kau sudah tak menanggap kami temanmu lagi eoh?" gumam Changmin sambil tersenyum sinis.

**babywon**

"Jadi Siwon akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun.. Itukan namja yang kita perkosa di perpustakaan waktu itu. Yak an?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"YA! Aku baru ingat! Orang yang kulihat bersama Siwon waktu itu Kyuhyun!" kata Zhoumi.

"Bodoh kau! Kenapa baru ingat sekarang! Babbo. By the way , menikah? Untuk apa Siwon menikahinya? Hah , dia mau menghianati kita rupanya" kata Changmin marah.

"Min , kita harus memberi Siwon pelajaran menurutku. Bagaimana bisa dia membohongi kita apalagi dia menikahi orang yang menjijikan seperti Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae.

"Betul , dan aku rasa aku sudah mempunyai ide di otakku" kata Changmin menyeringai.

"Mimi , segera cari tahu dimana rumah Kyuhyun!" perintah Changmin pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengangguk dan langsung melenggang pergi mencari informasi.

**babywon**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah berada di gereja dan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Pernikahan itu sangat sangat sederhana. Hany ada beberapa orang yang datang , yaitu kerabat dekat keluarga Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Eomma Kyuhyun juga sudah ada disana.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang berada di rumahnya mempersiapkan dirinya dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia sendirian di rumah dan di tunggu supir Siwon yg akan membawa Kyuhyun ke gereja nanti.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke gereja.

Ia keluar rumah dan masuk ke mobil.

"Kita jalan pak" ucap Kyuhyun.

Namun saat orang di depan menolehkan kepalanya , Kyuhyun sungguh kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya. CHANGMIN.

Lalu tiba-tiba , Zhoumi dan Donghae dari belakang membekap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang di beri obat bius langsung pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

**babywon**

Siwon yang sedang mematut dirinya di depan kaca tiba-tiba terganggu dengan bunyi ketukan yang keras dan terburu-buru.

"TUAN SIWON TUAN SIWON TUAN SIWON!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Siwon segera membuka pintu ruang rias itu dan tampaklah supir yang dia utus untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon heran melihat orang di depannya ini ngos-ngosaan dan panik , seperti orang yang habis di kejar kejar hantu.

"Tu..Tuan KYUHYUN!" kata supir itu.

"KYUHYUN KENAPA?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Jangan sampai terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh di hari pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun ini.

"Tuan Kyuhyun di culik!" kata supir itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba datang eomma dan appa Siwon serta hyungnya juga eomma Kyuhyun. Mereka datang karena mendengar keributan di ruang rias.

"Ada apa supir Kim?" tanya .

"TUAN KYUHYUN DI CULIK!" ulanga supir itu lagi.

"APA?!" eomma dari Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung pingsan. Yunho yang ada di belakangnya langsung menangkapnya dan membaringkannya di tempat duduk terdekat.

"Tadi , ada teman dari tuan Siwon yang saya ketahui bernama Donghae menyuruh saya membelikan sesuatu di mini market dekat rumah tuan Kyuhyun. Lalu saat saya kembali , tuan Donghae sudah tidak ada. Saya masuk ke rumah tuan Kyuhyun dan tuan Kyuhyun juga tak ada. Dan saya baru sadar , mobil yang saya bawa tadi juga menghilang bersama dengan tuan Donghae dan tuan Kyuhyun" jelas supir itu panjang lebar.

"SIALAN! JADI INI ULAH MEREKA!" teriak Siwon emosi.

"Tenang Siwon , kau carilah Kyuhyun. Eomma dan Appa akan mengurus tamu yang ada disini. Yunho kau jaga eomma dari Kyuhyun" kata tuan Choi.

Siwon segera berlari dan menaiki mobilnya.

**Siwon POV**

Changmin.. Donghae… Zhoumi.. Aku benar-benar tak akan pernah memaafkan kalian jika kalian berani berani menyakiti Kyuhyunku!

**babywon**

**Author POV**

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pening , mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan-lahan , menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget saat membuka matanya. Mimpi buruk yang sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam seperti terbuka lagi sekarang.

"Hai Cho Kyuhyun calon istri dari Choi Siwon. Lama tak jumpa eh?" ucap namja berperawakan tinggi dan jangkuk dengan rambut coklatnya sambil menyeringai. 2 temannya yang ada di belakangnya juga ikut menyeringai seram.

Cho Kyuhyun.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu setelah ini?

-TBC-

**Chap 3 update! Mian kalau jelek dan ga sesuai keinginan! **

**Ini masalahnya lebih berada ke teman-teman Siwon ya , kelurga Siwon dan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Muehehehe**

**Oia , thanks buat dukungan ff 'Pyscopath' , ff itu sudah hampir selesai , tinggal 1 chap terakhir yang berusaha author bikin sebagus mungkin.**

**Author ga nyangka lo ff ini bnyak bnget yang review , padahal menurut author ff ini jelek.**

**Oia , author udah tentuin alurnya dari saran saran dari reader. Gomawo ne , kalian memeberi author dodol ini pencerahan sampai author silau.**

**Untuk alur selanjutnya nanti author tanya lagi kalau perlu. Tapi author udah ada gambaran sih , muehehehe.**

**Dan untuk gender authorrrr... author ini NAMJA ya. Jadi jangan panggil unnie atau noona ._.**

**Author seneng banget klo ada yang PM author , author juga gtw kenapa. Jadi kalian sering2 lah PM author ga jelas (?)**

**LOVE, BABYWON**


	6. Chapter 4

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Zhoumi , Lee Donghae , Shim Changmin , Jung (Choi) Yunho.**

**Rated : T-M**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Siwon , Siwon milik author. Jadi WonKyu milik author**

**Warning : BL , BOYXBOY, ABAL , GAJE , TYPO**

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pening , mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan-lahan , menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget saat membuka matanya. Mimpi buruk yang sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam seperti terbuka lagi sekarang.

"Hai Cho Kyuhyun calon istri dari Choi Siwon. Lama tak jumpa eh?" ucap namja berperawakan tinggi dan jangkung dengan rambut coklatnya sambil menyeringai. 2 temannya yang ada di belakangnya juga ikut menyeringai seram.

**Babywon**

**Present**

"**Long Night With My Sunbae"**

**Chapter 4**

**Author POV**

"Di mana aku? Lepaskan aku brengsek ! Aku harus ke gereja sekarang !" bentak Kyuhyun pada ke3 orang itu.

"HAH! Brengsek? Kau tak salah Cho Kyuhyun? Kaulah yang brengsek dan kotor. Ckckck.. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengerti , bagaimana bisa Choi Siwon mencintai orang yang menjijikan seperti kamu" balas Changmin sambil menekan kata 'menjijikan'.

"Oh , jangan lupakan tubuhmu yang sudah ternoda oleh kami. Kau sudah menjadi pelacur bodoh" tambah Donghae sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Menjijikan , benar-benar menjijikan. Obat apa yg kau masukan ke minuman Siwon sehingga ia bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Kau pakai dukun eoh?" remeh Zhoumi.

Kelihatannya ketiga teman Siwon ini benar-benar membeci Kyuhyun. Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba..

CUIH

Changmin meludahi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Manusia kotor dan menjijikan seperti kau pantas diperlakukan seperti ini" ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam , tak ada gunanya membalas karena dia sendiri sudah tak berkutik. Ia hanya bisa diam dan menangis dalam kesunyian.

**VAN**

**Siwon POV**

SHIT! Dimana mereka! Apakah mereka belum sadar juga dengan apa yang mereka perbuat? Mereka telah menyakiti banyak orang.

AHA! Aku tahu dimana mereka. Mungkinkah mereka di tempat biasa mereka memperkosa korban-korban mereka?

Aku segera memutarbalikan mobilku dan menuju ke tempat 'biasa'.

**VAN**

**Author POV**

Sedangkan di tempat Kyuhyun berada tampaklah dirinya yang sedang telanjang dada. Entah apa yang di lakukan 3 orang tadi. Kemeja yang harusnya ia pakai pada waktu pernikahannya dengan Choi Siwon malah di robek-robek dan tergeletak di lantai.

"JANGAN LAGI AKU MOHON!" terdengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Percuma kau teriak Cho Kyuhyun , tak aka nada yang membantumu" kata Changmin sinis.

"SIWON HYUNG! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi memanggil Siwon.

"HAH? Siwon hyungmu tak akan menolongmu bodoh" tambah Donghae.

Zhoumi , Donghae dan Changmin tengah menelanjangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meronta-ronta , namun usahanya sia-sia bukan. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya yang kecil melawan 3 namja berbadan tegap dan tinggi ini.

"Hikss..Siwon hyung.. Tolong" tangis Kyuhyun saat Zhoumi sudah berhasil menelanjangi bagian bawahnya.

"Wow. Aku sudah merindukan holemu sejak kau tahu?" ucap Changmin sambil menusuk-nusuk anus Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hentikan.. Aku mohon.. Hikss.. Biarkan aku bahagia.." tangis Kyuhyun.

"Nonono , kau tidak boleh bahagia slutty. Kau harus menderita" balas Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi daritadi tak bersuara , ia hanya melanjutkan 'aktivitas'nya yaitu memakan nipple Kyuhyun. Walau sedikit tidak tega namun ia juga menikmatinya.

'BRAKKKK!'

Dari pintu yang sudah lusuh itu , tampaklah namja dengan perawakan tinggidan kekar , menggunakan setelan jas yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"SHIT! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?" marah namja itu emosi sambil berlari mendatangi mereka.

"Woshhh , tenang Choi Siwon. Hanya demi namja pelacur ini kau memanggil kami brengsek? Wow , standing applause untuk kawan sepertimu" kata Changmin sinis sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Lepaskan dia , dia tak salah apapun. Aku menikahinya karena aku mencintainya. Aku tak peduli menurut kalian dia kotor atau apapun , tetap aku mencintainya!" jelas Siwon.

"Choi Siwon , demi apapun. Jika kau mencintai namja lain tak apa-apa , tapi dia adalah namja yang telah kami perkosa!" bentak Zhoumi.

"Aku tak peduli Mi , aku mencintai dirinya , bukan TUBUHNYA. Apakah cinta memandang seperti itu? TIDAK. Cinta itu tulus dan apa adanya" jawab Siwon lagi.

Zhoumi hanya terdiam menanggapi pernyataan Siwon , perkataan Siwon memang ada benarnya menurutnya.

"Tetap di mata kami dia MENJIJIKAN Siwon" tambah Donghae.

"Jika semua namja di dunia sudah kalian perkosa , maka mereka semua menjijikan? Lalu siapa yang harus aku cintai hah?" tanya Siwon yang membuat Donghae terdiam.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa perbuatan kalian membuat banyak orang terluka? Aku mohon sadarlah , akhiri semua ini. Banyak orang yang mencintai kalian! Dan aku yakin kalian akan menemukan orang yang mencintai kalian tulus" jelas Siwon untuk menyadarkan teman-temannya.

"Pernyataanmu ada benarnya Won" kata Zhoumi.

"HAH! Kau berpihak pada penghianat itu sekarang? GOOD" kata Changmin lalu berdiri mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Jika kalian berdua berani maju selangkah saja. Maka aku yakin Kyuhyunmu ini akan mati" kata Changmin sambil mendekatkan pisau ke leher Kyuhyun yang sudah pingsan entah sejak kapan.

"AKU MOHON HENTIKAN SHIM CHANGMIN! DIA MENGANDUNG ANAKKU SEKARANG!" bentak Siwon. Ia menyerah , ia takut Kyuhyun akan terluka.

Ketiga temannya terdiam. Changmin langsung menjatuhkan pisaunya dan wajahnya menampakkan kalau dia shock. Sangat shock.

Begitu juga dengan Donghae , ia langsung berlutut dan menjambak rambutnya. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

Melihat itu Siwon dan Zhoumi segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun , mereka mengangkat Kyuhyun dan membawanya lari. Tak memperdulikan Changmin dan Donghae yang tengah shock.

**Changmin POV**

"AKU MOHON HENTIKAN SHIM CHANGMIN! DIA MENGANDUNG ANAKKU SEKARANG!"

DEG

Pernyataan Siwon langsung membuat jantungku berhenti , pisau di tanganku jatuh. Kyuhyun mengandung anak Siwon?

Aku melakukan ini karena kau tak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi milik Siwon , ia harus menjadi milikku! Sialan kau Choi Siwon.

Ya , aku memang menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan? Sejak aku memperkosanya. Sejak aku melihat wajah manis di balik kacamata itu. Sejak aku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Ia begitu memukau sehingga mampu mengalihkan duniaku.

TIDAK! Ini tidak benar , Cho Kyuhyun harus menjadi milikku. Cho Kyuhyun harus menjadi milik Shim Changmin.

"Hiks.. Kau tega Choi Siwon. Bagaimana bisa kau..hikss.. mencintai namja kotor itu" terdengar tangis seseorang di telingaku.

Aku menoleh , hanya ada aku dan Donghae disini. Tak mungkin jika itu hantu kan? Tunggu.. DONGHAE?

"Hae.. Kau , kenapa?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Min , aku mencintai Choi Siwon! Tak sadarkah kalian bahwa aku tiba-tiba masuk ke grup kalian? Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan Siwon! Tapi lihat sekarang? Ia mencintai namja yang kita perkosa? F*CK!" ucap Donghae frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hae.. Jika kau menginginkan Siwon , aku menginginkan Kyuhyun. Kau tak mau mereka pergi kan?" tanyaku dengan senyum licik.

Aku sudah memiliki rencana di otakku ini. Entah , aku ini benar-benar cerdas memang.

"Apa maksudmu Changmin-ah?" tanya Donghae.

"Tenang.. Kita akan mendapatkan milik kita masing-masing. Cukup ikuti saja rencanaku" kataku.

Jadi Donghae mencintai Siwon? HAH.. Benar-benar menarik.

**VAN**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan , kepalaku terasa pening. Aku melihat sekelilingku , ini bukan di tempat para manusia brengsek tadi. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga aku bisa disini , tapi aku tak merasa bagian bawahku sakit.

Aku merasa aku pingsan , tapi sebelum aku pingsan aku medengar samar samar suara pintu di dobrak. Hah tak tahu lah.. Kepalaku pusing.

CKLEK

"Kyuhyun.. Kau sudah bangun?" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh. Itu.. ZHOUMI?

"PERGI! JANGAN SAKITI AKU BRENGSEK!" teriakku frustasi. Bagaimana namja brengsek ini bisa ada disini? Tuhan , tolong aku aku mohon.

Aku melihat Siwon hyung di belakang Zhoumi.

"HYUNG! SIWON HYUNG! HIKS.. TOLONG AKU! NAMJA BRENGSEK INI INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU!" teriakku pada Siwon hyung.

Siwon hyung langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Sssstt.. Tenang BabyKyu , Zhoumi bukan namja brengsek. Ia sudah sadar dan mengerti sekarang. Ada aku disini sayang.. Ssstt tenanglah" kata Siwon menenangkanku.

"Hiks..Siwon hyung.. Aku takut"isakku lemah.

"Kyuhyun , aku benar benar minta maaf soal tadi. Aku khilaf. Aku tak seharusnya melukaimu. Dan aku ingin minta maaf soal hal yang di perpustakaan. Aku akan lakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun" sesal Zhoumi sambil berlutut.

Kasihan juga melihat Zhoumi berlutu seperti ini dan sepertinya ia sungguh sungguh dengan perkataanya.

"Kau lihat kan Baby? Dia sudah meminta maaf dan menyesal. Kau mau kan memaafkannya?" tanya Siwon hyung. Aku mengangguk lalu bangkit , menyuruh Zhoumi hyung bangkit dari sikap berlututnya.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah! Kau benar-benar berhati mulia , kau mau memaafkan namja brengsek seperti aku. Tak salah Siwon mencintaimu" kata Zhoumi.

"Ne..ne.. Gwen..gwenchana" kataku terbata-bata , sedikit malu mendengar perkataannya.

**VAN**

**Author POV**

Terlihat di balkon kamar Siwon , Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah bersama sambil melihat bintang.

"Hyung.. Mianhae.. Karena aku , pernikahan kita jadi batal" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Gwenchana BabyKyu.. Kita bisa mempersiapkannya lagi nanti" kata Siwon sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hyung.. Aku takut , bagaimana jika mereka datang dan menculikku lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon.

"Tidak akan pernah Baby. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik , sangat baik" kata Siwon sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun . Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dan merasa aman dalam pelukannya.

HAH.. Semoga pasangan ini dapat bertahan , karena akan banyak rintangan di depan yang akan mereka hadapi.

**VAN**

**Changmin POV**

Aku mendatangi rumah Siwon , memutuskan untuk .. meminta 'maaf' atas perbuatanku , baik waktu di perpustakaan maupun kejadian kemarin. Tentunya aku mengajak Donghae.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Siwon.

CKLEK

Tampaklah wajah yang aku rindukan , Cho Kyuhyun. Donghae tampak geram dan marah mellihat namja di depanku ini. Aku segera menyenggol tangannya untuk meredakan amarahnya dan menyadarkannya.

"KALIAN?! HYUNGG! SIWON HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya ia sungguh sungguh ketakutan karena kejadian kemarin.

Dan nampaklah sosok yang sangat aku benci , Choi Siwon. Sekarang berganti aku yang geram dan marah , berusaha menahan emosiku. Namun Donghae segera menyenggol tanganku untuk menyadarkanku juga.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" ucap Siwon datar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang bersembunyi di belakang Siwon sambil menggandeng tangannya. Aku sedikit menyeringai untuk menakutinya.

"Hei , santai saja kawan. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin , aku benar-benar terbawa emosi waktu itu. Yak an hae?" ucapku sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Yep , aku minta maaf Siwon-ah. Kau mau kan memaafkan kami dan berteman seperti dulu?" tanya Donghae. Ah, aku piker bakat aktingnya perlu di asah.

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Tentu kawan , kita kan teman" kataku sambil memukul pundaknya.

"Hy..hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Terlihat dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tenang BabyKyu , mereka hanya ingin meminta maaf. Seperti Zhoumi kemarin , kau mau kan memaafkan mereka?" tanya Siwon.

WHAT? BABYKYU? Hahahaha . Sungguh panggilan yang menjijikan , andai dia bersamaku. Aku yakin aku mempunyai panggila yang lebih cocok daripada BabyKyu menjijikan itu.

"Tap..tapi hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa-apa , ada hyung di sini. Jangan takut" sela Siwon.

"Ba..baiklah" kata Kyuhyun menyerah. Aku dan Donghae tersenyum ke arahnya , atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

**VAN**

**Author POV**

"Wonnie.. Kau yakin permintaan maaf mereka tulus nak? Kalau Zhoumi.. Eomma yakin dia tulus , tapi mereka berdua.. Eomma tak yakin , seperti ada maksud terselubung" kata

"Sudahlah eomma.. Toh mereka sudah meminta maaf. Jadi persahabatanku dengan mereka bisa kembali dan aku bisa menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Kyuhyun" kata Siwon meyakinkan.

"Hah.. Terserah kamu nak , eomma ikut saja. Jadi kapan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan lagi?" tanya

"Bagaimana jika 1 bulan lagi? Karena kupikir Kyuhyun masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin eomma" jawab Siwon.

"Arraseo" sahut .

Mereka tak tahu bila ada sepasang telinga yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Siwon berjalan naik ke kamarnya dan BabyKyunya. Kyuhyum dan eommanya memutuskan untuk menginap di kediaman keluarga Choi untuk beberapa hari. Begitu juga dengan teman teman Siwon.

Mungkin karena sudah berteman lama , Siwon begitu mudahnya memaafkan teman-temannya itu , tanpa tahu resiko yang akan dia ambil setelah menerima keputusan itu.

**VAN**

Zhoumi , Donghae dan Changmin memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Siwon.

"Jadi.. Kalian sudah sadar kan? Lihatlah betapa tulusnya cinta mereka berdua , aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Kyuhyun" ucap Zhoumi.

"Ne .. kami juga sangat menyesal Mimi" kata Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Zhoumi. Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur. Kata Siwon , dia ingin mengajak kita makan-makan besok. Sekaligus merayakan perdamaian kita . Hahahaha , lucu sekali orang itu" kata Zhoumi sambil menarik selimut dan menidurkan dirinya.

Changmin mendekati Donghae dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Hae-ah.. Jangan lupakan rencana kita.. Kita harus dapatkan yang kita inginkan" bisik Changmin yang dib alas seringaian oleh Donghae.

**Changmin POV**

Well well well.. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, kalian piker aku sebodoh dan sebaik yang kalian piker? Ayolah aku adalah SHIM CHANGMIN.

Tunggulah.. Kehancuran ada di depan kalian!

-TBC-

**Haiiii , VAN update!**

**Van udah punya gambaran gimana jalan crita FF ini , jadi jangan khawatir ya. Dan masalah Yunho yang mandul dan suruh jaga eommanya Kyuhyun. Itu Cuma selingan aja kok , jangan pikir author benci Yunho. Yungo itu bias author ke3 lo**

**Oia mau tanya , ada yg tau avatar author itu di acara apa? Author lupa -_-**

**Sekian dari Van , maaf kalo FF ini semakin jelek dan ga jelas -_- Kalo ada apa-apa PM aja.**

**LOVE , BABYWON (VAN)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Zhoumi , Lee Donghae , Shim Changmin , Jung (Choi) Yunho.**

**Rated : T-M**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Siwon , Siwon milik author. Jadi WonKyu milik author**

**Warning : BL , BOYXBOY, ABAL , GAJE , TYPO**

Well well well.. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, kalian pikir aku sebodoh dan sebaik yang kalian pikir? Ayolah aku adalah SHIM CHANGMIN.

Tunggulah.. Kehancuran ada di depan kalian!

**Babywon**

**Present**

"**Long Night With My Sunbae"**

**Chapter 5**

**Author POV**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Choi yang ramai , di penuhi keluarga dan juga teman-teman Choi Siwon. Mereka tengah berbincang-bincang tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yg telah batal sebelumnya , mereka ingin mengadakan lagi pernikahan tersebut.

Namun , karena kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun , membuat Kyuhyun belum siap bila harus menikah dalam waktu dekat . Sebut saja ia trauma. Zhoumi , Changmin dan Donghae meminta maaf berkali-kali dan berlutut , mereka benar-benar menyesal –mungkin.

"Jadi kapan kau akan siap Kyu? Kita akan menunggu kok , karena kami menyayangimu Kyu" sahut .

"Ne , kami menyayangimu Baby. Aku tak akan memaksamu , tapi lebih baik sebelum anak kita lahir. Karena aku tak ingin anak kita lahir di luar nikah" kata Siwon.

"Ne hyung , eomonim. Bagaimana kalau 2 bulan lagi saja? Mungkin saat itu aku sudah siap" ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Mianhae Kyu , aku benar-benar khilaf dan hilang arah waktu itu" kata Changmin –purapura- menyesal.

"Gwenchana hyung , yang penting sekarang semua sudah baik baik saja kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

Suasana kekeluargaan sungguh terasa di rumah keluarga Choi , eomma Kyuhyun juga suda pulih seperti sedia kala. Mungkinkah kebahagiaan ini akan berjalan lebih lama?

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku benar-benar bahagia , aku tak menyangka . Dulu aku yang selalu sendirian dan tak punya teman , sekarang mempunyai teman dan namjachingu yang baik. Eomma dan appa Siwon hyung juga sangat menyayangiku , begitu juga Yunho hyung , aku seperti mempunyai hyung kandung.

Aku berharap hidupku bisa terus seperti ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu , tapi barusan Aboji dan Siwon hyung ke kantor , katanya ingin mengajari Siwon hyung beberapa system kerja perusahaan karena Yunho hyung dan Siwon hyung akan meneruskan perusahaan nanti.

Aku hanya di rumah membantu eomonim dan eomma memasak untuk makan siang. Zhoumi , Changmin dan Donghae hyung juga bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Ahjumma , kami pamit dulu ne. Kyu , kami pulang dulu" pamit mereka bertiga.

Jadilah di sini hanya tinggal aku , eomonim dan eomma. Eomonim menyuruhku untuk belajar memasak karena mungkin nanti aku dan Siwon hyung akan tinggal sendiri jadi aku harus bisa memasak. Aduh , membayangkan saja aku bisa malu.

**VAN**

**Author POV**

Ini sudah kurang lebih 1 bulan setengah dari kejadian tersebut. Siwon , Kyuhyun , Changmin , Donghae dan Zhoumi menjadi teman baik sekarang. Namun mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebetulnya di rencanakan oleh salah dua (?) di antara mereka.

"Siwon-ah! Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata Donghae.

"Eh? Untuk apa Hae?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Aku inging mengajakmu ke rumahku , ada beberapa soal yang tak ku mengerti. Yah , sebut saja belajar bersama" jawab Donghae.

"Aku tak salah dengar kan? Seorang Lee Donghae belajar? HAHAHAHA. Akhirnya kau bertobat juga Hae-ya!" kata Siwon menggoda Donghae.

"Ya , kita sudah kelas 3 sekarang. Bagaimana jika aku tak lulus?" kata Donghae tak terima.

"Hahahaha. Iya , minggu ini aku kosong. Sudahlah , aku harus segera pulang" kata Siwon.

Selesai mengajak Siwon belajar bersama , Donghae menelepon seseorang. Entah siapa.

"Yoboseyo.. Changmin-ah?"

"…"

"Ne , sudah berhasil. Minggu ini dia ke rumahku"

"…."

"Ne , sesuai rencana"

**VAN**

**Changmin POV**

Saat aku sedang asik-asik menyetir mobilku menuju ke rumah ,tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo"

"…."

"Ne. Bagaimana ? Apakah sudah berhasil?"

"…."

"Good work Hae. Kita akan jalankan sesuai rencana"

"…."

Setelah itu aku menutup telepon dan tersenyum licik. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak sebaik dan sepolos yang kalian bayangkan. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dengan bantuan Donghae , pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah. Akhirnya , sebentar lagi , aku tak perlu berpura-berpura lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi , beberapa langkah lagi , hubungan kalian akan hancur. Lihat saja.

**VAN**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sedang berada di taman dekat rumah Siwon hyung. Selama aku hamil dan belum menikah , aku dan eomma tinggal bersama di rumah Siwon hyung , atau lebih tepatnya rumah orang tua Siwon hyung. Tentu saja eomma bekerja , eomma tak mau terlalu bergantung pada calon besannya.

Eomma Siwon hyung dan eommaku jadi lebih dekat dan bersahabat juga. Aku senang orang tua Siwon hyung menerimaku dan eommaku juga.

Ah kembali, aku sedang berada di taman. Changmin hyung bilang ia ingin bertemu denganku sebentar , entah ingin ngapain. Aku sudah tidak ada pikiran-pikiran negative dengan mereka , karena mereka benar benar sudah berubah.

Lihatlah , kurang lebih selama 1 bulan lebih mereka berteman denganku. Mereka benar-benar teman yang baik , lucu dan menghibur. Mungkin ini Siwon hyung berteman dengan mereka. Tak jarang juga mereka membawakanku makanan , katanya sih untuk bayiku. Ah aku jadi malu.

"Yo! Kyuhyun-ah" sapa Changmin hyung sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Anneyong Changmin hyung" balasku ramah.

"Oh iya , to the point saja karena aku masih banyak urusan" katanya.

"Ne. Ada apa hyung? Apakah ada yang penting?" tanyaku.

"Minggu ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau tahu , aku butuh teman untuk menemaniku membeli game baru dan kudengar kau juga suka game, jadi tak ada salahnya aku mengajakmu" kata Changmin hyung.

"Ne! Aku mau hyung , aku sangat suka game! Tapi.. kenapa hyung tak mengajak Siwon , Donghae atau Zhoumi hyung?" tanyaku heran.

"Hah.. Aku sudah mengajak mereka. Donghae dan Siwon akan belajar bersama , entah Donghae kesambet apa , dan Zhoumi, dia harus pulang ke China akhir pekan ini" jelas Changmin.

"Ahh.. Jadi begitu? Arra hyung. Okelah kalau begitu. Hyung tak pergi? Bukankah katanya ada urusan?" ucapku mengingatkan Changmin hyung.

"Ne . Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah , anneyong" pamit Changmin hyung.

Yey , akhirnya aku tidak diam di rumah di akhir pekan setelah ini. Tapi aku harus ijin pada eomma , eomonim dan Siwon hyung dulu. Kalau tidak mereka bisa khawatir.

**VAN**

**Siwon POV**

"Ahh.. hyunggg.. geliii.." kata Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar cute kau tahu. Perutnya yang sedikit membesar tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisannya , malah menurut semakin menambah kadar kemanisannya.

"Waeyo? Hyung hanya ingin menyapa baby di perutmu chagiya" kataku menggodanya.

"Nghh.. Tapi tak perlu menjilatnya , cukup mengelusnya kan" kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sial , kau harus tahan Choi Siwon.

"Shireo , aku juga ingin menikmati tubuhmu" kataku sambil melanjutkan aktivitasku –menjilat perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam dan tidak membantah , mungkin dia merasa tak mampu menolah sentuhanku. Aku yakin dia juga menikmatinya. Aku membuka baju Kyuhyun semakin ke atas untuk melihat dadany dan nipplenya yang sexy.

Aku menjilat nipplenya , menggigitnya bergantian. Setelah anakku dan Kyuhyun lahir mungkin aku tak dapat menikmati nipple ini untuk beberapa saat , mengingat Kyuhyun akan menyusui. Tapi tak apalah , selama yang menyentuhnya anakku aku tak masalah. Lucu sekali kalau aku cemburu dengan anakku.

"Nggh.. hyungggg…" desah Kyuhyun. Hahaha , lihat ,dia menikmatinya kan? Aku sudah mengerti sifat dan perangai dari Cho Kyuhyun. Dia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengatakan 'mau' jadi ia berusaha menolaknya.

Aku melepas celananya perlahan-lahan. Wait , dia tak memakai celana dalam!

"Baby.. Kau tak memakai celana dalam atau boxer?" tanya sambil mengelus-ngelus penisnya.

"Ahh..nghh.. ani hyunghh.. Akhir-akhir ini kalau aku tidur aku melepasnya..ah.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mendesah , berhasil membuat libidoku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Wow. Fantastic" ucapku seraya menjilat ujung penisnya.

Kuhisap kuat penisnya dan memainkan ujung penisnya dengan lidahku. Penis Kyuhyun bisa di bilang kecil , jadi bisa muat seluruhnya di mulutku. Lalu ku keluarkan dari mulutku dan mengocoknya dengan tanganku. Tanganku yang besar mencengkeram erat penis Kyuhyun. Saat kurasakan penis Kyuhyun mulai membesar , aku mempercepat kocokanku.

"AHHHHH…" desah Kyuhyun kuat. Ia orgasme. Lalu kujilati tanganku yang penuh dengan sperma Kyuhyun. Dan ku masukan tanganku ke mulut Kyuhyun , membuatnya merasakan spermanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang penurut langsung melahap jari-jari dan telapak tanganku dan menjilatinya. Ia memainkan tanganku dengan lidahnya , bermaksud menggodaku sayang?

Lalu ku keluar masukkan jariku di mulutnya, tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur tiba-tiba meremas penisku yang masih di bungkus celana.

"Ahhh.. Kau nakal sayang" ucapku sambil melepaskan tanganku di mulutnya.

"Kau sih hyung. Ini mulutku , bukan holeku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengpoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Arra , kalau begitu masukan holemu saja" kataku sambil memberikan tanganku padanya.

Kyuhyun yang tampak malu-malu dan wajahnya memerah , mungkin karena malu dan horny , mengambil tanganku dan memandanginya ragu. Lalu dengan perlahan tapi pasti , ia mengarahkan 2 jariku dan memasukkannya ke holenya.

"Nghhh..hyunghhh.." desah Kyuhyun. Hariku tadi sudah basah dengan air liur Kyuhyun , jadi tak susah memasukannya.

"Wae BabyKyu? Jariku ini milikmu , gerakan lebih cepat agar kau puas sayang" bisiku seduktif di telinganya. Ia mempercepat sodokan jariku di holenya.

"Ahh.. nghh.. hyunghhh.. Your fingers is..sshh..so longhhh.." desahnya.

"Jariku mengenai prostatmu emm? Aku merasakannya Baby. Terus gerakan lebih cepat , biarkan holemu penuh dengan jariku sayang" ucapku lagi.

Kyuhyun menambah jariku menjadi 4 dan mengeluar masukannya semakin cepat. Menyodok-nyodokannya keras sampai mengenai titik nikmatnya.

"Ahh.. hyunghh.. cummingghh..nghh" desahnya. Tangan kananku yang menganggur ku gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya agar dia datang semakin cepat.

CROTT

Tanganku basah lagi kena cairannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengeluarkan tangan kiriku dari holenya dan mengambil tangan kananku , mungkin ingin bermaksud ingin menikmati cairannya. Namun aku menjauhkan tanganku darinya.

"No Baby , ini milikku" ucapku lalu mengemut dan menjilati jari jariku.

Kyuhyun lalu membuka kancing piyamaku satu persatu lalu menatapku dengan pandangan err.. nakal? Tatapannya sungguh menggoda. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang yang sedang hamil bisa menjadi sexy dan 'liar' seperti ini. Lalu ia turun dan melepasnya celanaku , sedangkan boxerku masih di tinggalkannya di tempatnya.

Ia menatapku seduktif lalu sedetik setelahnya ia meremas penisku kuat.

"Arrghhh.. Baby.." desahku.

"Hyungg.. (cup) Aku (cup) ingin (cup) ini (cup)" katanya sambil mengecup penisku dari luar. Sial , kalau begini aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya.

"Buka saja Baby , dia milikmu" kataku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Ia membuka boxerku dan mimiknya berubah menjadi seperti anak yang baru dibelikan es krim. Dengan segera dan tak sabar , ia memakan penisku. Mengemutnya dan memaikannya dengan lidahnya , menggigit gigit ringan dengan giginya , menggosok-gosoknya dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh.. Yeah , like that Baby.. You're so goodhh.." desahku. Namun memang kenyataan , Kyuhyun ahli dalam melakukan blowjob. Sangat ahli.

Kurasakan penisku membesar , Kyuhyun juga terlihat semakin cepat mengulumnya dan mengin-outkannnya. Kuremas kuat surai coklatnya.

CROTTT

"Ahh.. You're so good Baby.." desahku akhirnya. Aku menarik Kyuhyun dan menciumnya , membantunya menghabiskan spermaku yang banyak.

"Hyungg.." panggilnya nakal.

"Kenapa sayang?" kataku. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran kasur. Lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya sehingga tampaklah holenya, Shit , itu pasti ketat.

"Ngh..ahh.. hyunghh.. Lick it.." kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukan satu jarinya ke holenya.

Aku tak menjawab dan langsung mendekatinya , kutundukan kepalaku ke bawah hingga berhadapan dengan holenya. Ku keluarkan jari Kyuhyun yang ada di sana , ku jilat sebentar lalu ku tiup holenya.

"Ngh.. Don't play hyunghh.." desah Kyuhyun nakal.

Aku segera menjulurkan lidahku dan menjilatnya pelan , membuat Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat. Lalu kubuka holenya dengan kedua tanganku , dan memasukkan lidahku lebih dalam. Ku putar lidahku dalam hole Kyuhyun.

"Yeahh..uhhh.. hyunghhh.. I love it.. suck it..ahh..more" desah Kyuhyun.

Aku terus memainkan lidahku di holenya , menjilat dan menyodok-nyodokan lidahku. Selesai itu aku mundur dan memperhatikannya yang masih membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"I thinks that's enough Cho Kyuhyun.." godaku. Bagaimana reaksinya? Aku ingin dia memohon padaku.

"No…hyungh.. please give me more" mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. Choi Siwon kau harus kuat , biarkan dia memohon.

"Beg for me" ucapku.

"Please.. masterrr.." mohonnya. Shit. Dia memanggilku master! Dan itu semakin membuatku ingin segera memakannya dan memasukan penisku dalam holenya.

"Please what Baby?" godaku lagi.

"Nggh.. Please put your dick inside my hole.. I want your dick.. Please.." pintanya dengan jelas.

"You want my dick? Here it is, its your Baby" kataku sambil memegang penisku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di atasku , namun dia memunggungiku. Dengan sekali hantam (?) , ia langsung memasukan penisku ke holenya dari atas.

"Arghhhh.. Master.. Siwon.. ahhh.. I .. I love you.." desahnya.

"I love you too.. shit it's so tight..ahhh.. move Baby" perintahku.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tempo cepat dan tak teratur . Bunyi pertemuan kulit mereka sungguh menggema keras di ruangan ini. Beruntung ruangan ini kedap suara , jadi dari luar orang tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Wonniehh… nghh.. ahhh…" desah Kyuhyun terus menerus.

Siwon yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun menciumi dan memberi kissmark pada tengkuk dan punggung Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan dan mencubit nipple Kyuhyun dengan keras , ingin menyampaikan seluruh hasrat dan cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nghh.. Wonnie im cumming!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh.. together Baby!" teriak Siwon juga.

Dan akhirnya mereka orgasme bersama. Sperma Siwon memenuhi hole Kyuhyun bahkan sampai meluber keluar , sedangkan sperma Kyuhyun mengotori ranjang mereka berdua.

"Ngh.. Wonnieh.. I.. I want moreee" kata Kyuhyun manja sambil berbalik menghadap Siwon.

"Really? Let's change our position" kata Siwon sambil mengangkat Kyuhyun.

"Nghh.. Eh? Kenapa malah berdiri?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya di depan kaca kan Baby? Biarkan kau dan aku melihat wajahmu yang manis dan terangsang saat aku memasukimu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahmu saat kau mendesah" bisik Siwon nakal di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di depan kaca , berusaha menahan bebahn tubuhnya. Sedangkan Siwon menahan pinggang Kyuhyun agar tak jatuh , lalu Siwon mulai menyodok-nyodokan penisnya.

"Ahh.. Shitttt.. See your face Baby.. You're so hot.." desah Siwon.

"Nghh… hyungghh.. faster.. I want moreee.. and moreee" kata Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Siwon. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain sambil menyodok-nyodokan tubuh mereka.

"Hyunghhh.. Aku.. aku.. malu" kata Kyuhyun saat mmelihat wajahnya di kaca.

"Hanya ada aku di sini , tenang.. Teruslah mendesah Baby.. ahh.. sebut namaku" perintah Siwon.

Siwon menyodok titik prostat Kyuhyun kuat sehingga membuat tubuh Kyuhyun melengkuk ke belakang.

"Ahhh.. Choi..Choi Siwon.. I'm yoursshhhh.." teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Shit , I'm cumming babe.. AHHHHH" teriak Siwon saat ia mengeluarkan cairannya , begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun ia mengeluarkan cairannya dan mengotori kaca yang ada di depannya.

"Nghh… Hyung.. aku lelah" kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kau lelah? Kita tidur ne Baby" kata Siwon sambil menggendong Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang , meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan dirinya dan di ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu Siwon mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun perlahan sebelum mereka terlelap.

**VAN**

**Author POV**

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga di kediaman keluarga Choi. Pemilik kaki itu adalah lelaki tampan anak sulung keluarga Choi dengan setelan jas yang membuatnya semakin tampan dan gagah. Choi Yunho.

Yunho berjala menaiki tangga , bermaksud membangunkan adiknya dan calon istrinya.

TOK TOK TOK

Yunho mengetuk pintu lalu menunggunya sebentar , namun tak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

Yunho mengetuk sekali lagi namun masih belum ada jawaban. Lalu Yunho dengan cuek langsung membuka pintu kamar Siwon.

CLEK

Yunho memasuki kamar Siwon dan sangat kaget dengan pemandangannya dan bau kamar ini.

"YA! CHOI SIWON MESUM! INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA HAH!" teriak Yunho sambil menghampiri ranjang Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ngh.. Oh.. Hai hyung" ucap Siwon santai lalu menoleh ke sampingnya , menatap Kyuhyun yang terlelap dengan wajah malaikat menempel di mukanya.

"Bangun bodoh! Dasar mesum , dia sedang hamil dan kau masih ingin menghamilinya lagi? YA! Dan lihatlah , kau bahkan bermain di depan kaca!" kata Yunho saat melihat bekas sperma mongering di kaca dekat ranjang Siwon.

"Aigoo hyung , aku juga tak menyentuhnya kasar kok. Lagipula lebih bagus kalau Kyuhyun hamil double , jadi aku bisa punya anak lebih banyak" kata Siwon.

"Ngh.." terdengar suara lenguhan seseorang.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah bangun? Cepat mandi dan turun ne? Kami menunggumu di bawah" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun , Siwon yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sifat Yunho pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun sungguh berbeda jauh.

**VAN**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Siwon hyung sudah pergi ke rumah Donghae hyung, sedangkan Yunho hyung pergi dengan teman-temannya , eomma juga begitu. Tinggal aku , abeoji dan eomonim di rumah.

Ah , bodoh. Aku lupa meminta ijin pada Siwon hyung tentang pergi bersama Changmin! Sudahlah aku ijin dengan eomma dan appa Siwon hyung saja.

"Eomonim , abeoji" panggilku.

"Ne? Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" sahut eomonim.

"Emm.. Kyuhyun di ajak Changmin untuk membeli game baru hari ini. Kyuhyun boleh pergi kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu Kyuhyun-ah. Pergila tak apa, asal kau harus jaga diri dan anakmu. Ne?" kata abeoji.

"Ne , eomonim , aboeji" sahutku senang.

Aku segera berlari ke atas , ke kamarku dan Siwon. Memilih baju yang pas dan sedikit longga untuk pergi. Aku juga membawa beberapa vitamin ibu hamil yang perlu ku minum untuk menjaga bayiku. Aku tak pernah lupa meminum vitaminku karena kata Siwon hyung , kalau mau bayiku tumbuh sehat , aku harus rajin minum vitamin.

"Eomonim , abeoji aku berangkat dulu ne" pamitku.

Aku di antar supir keluarga Choi untuk menuju ke tempatku dan Changmin janjian. Kami langsung bertemu di toko game yang baru mengeluarkan game baru itu. Lalu ku lihat Changmin hyung dari jauh melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"Hyung!" panggilku. Dia menuju ke tempatku berdiri.

"Ayo kita masuk Kyu" katanya.

Kami berdua masuk dan aku memandang takjub ke toko ini , ini benar-benar toko game terbaik yang pernah ku tahu! Koleksi game di sini begitu lengkap , dari yang paling lama dan yang paling baru semuanya lengkap.

"Kyu? Ini game yang terbaru" kata Changmin hyung.

"Ah! Yang ini hyung? Ini ada seri sebelumnya kan? Aku punya yang sebelumnya hyung" kataku.

"Jinjja? Aku juga punya Kyu. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita beli 2? Jadi kau dan aku juga bisa main , biarku yang belikan. Hitung-hitung kau menemaniku ke sini" kata Changmin hyung.

"Jinjja? Gomapta hyung!" ucapku senang. Lalu Changmin hyung membawa 2 game itu dan membayarnya di kasir.

"Kyu , bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Donghae? Sekalian kita berkumpul di sana. Ini kan akhir pekan" tawar Changmin hyung.

"Eh? Bukan ide buruk. Ayo" kataku menyetujui. Jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan Siwon hyung. Hehe.

**VAN**

Aku naik mobil Changmin hyung untuk menuju ke rumah Donghae hyung. Aku benar-benar tak sabar bertemu Siwon hyung, ingin mengejutkannya.

Di mobil , aku dan Changmin hyung membicarakan soal game-game yang pernah kami mainkan dan game-game terbaru. Selain itu aku merekomendasikan beberapa game yang menurutku bagus , begitu juga sebaliknya. Changmin hyung sebenarnya orang yang lucu kok.

Kami sampai di rumah Donghae hyung . Rumahnya memang besar , tapi sepi , hanya ada para pembantu , tukang kebun dan beberapa hyung mengajakku masuk ke rumah Donghae hyung. Tapi Siwon dan Donghae hyung tak ada di sana.

"Mungkin mereka belajar di kamar Kyu" kata Changmin hyung.

Lalu kami berdua naik menuju ke kamar Donghae yang ada di lantai atas. Changmin hyung sudah mengetuknya ,namun tak ada jawaban. Lalu dia membuka pintunya.

CKLEK

Dan saat aku melihat kamar itu , aku sungguh kaget dengan apa yang kulihat. Kakiku melemas dan air mataku jatuh perlahan…

-TBC-

**BAAAA! Maaf author updatenya lama , sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan beberapa kegiatan.**

**Author minta maaf kalau ff ini semakin ga jelas , tapi jujur saja di antara adegan nc author yang lain , author paling suka ini. Paling nakal gitu Kyuhyunnya. Abalagi waktu bagian mohon2nya itu.**

**Untuk yang req ff , mian kalau lama , AUTHOR SEMI HIATUS , dan besok lusa HIATUS.**

**Sekian dari author reader deul , Saranghae :***

**LOVE, BABYWON (VAN)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Shim Changmin , dll**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki tapi Min sama Hae maksa -_-**

**Warning : BOYXBOY , BL ,NC , TYPO , GJ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH!**

**babywon**

**present**

"**Long Night With My Sunbae"**

**Chapter 6**

**Changmin POV**

"Hiks.. hiks.. hikss… Siwonnie.. Hyung kau jahat.. hikss…" tangis Kyuhyun terdengar di telingaku , entah kenapa tangisannya terdengar begitu indah.

"Sudahlah Kyu, jangan menangis . Mungkin ini salah paham" kataku –purapura- menenangkan , sambil mengelus punggungnya. HAH , tidak sia-sia usaha dan aktingku selama ini bersama Donghae. Donghae-ya ku harap kau menikmati hasil kerja kita.

"Salah paham apa Min hyung , aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri , mereka berciuman! Kami mau menikah dan dia berciuman dengan namja lain? Apa lagi AKU SEDANG HAMIL!" terang Kyuhyun emosi. Bagus , permainan baru saja di mulai.

"Sudahlah Kyu , tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini nanti" kataku.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hikss.. Siwon hyung kau tega. Kita mau menikah dan dia malah berciuman dengan namja lain. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaanku kan? Tuhan , cobaan apa lagi ini. Di saat hubungan kami mulai membaik , sekarang menjadi rapuh lagi.

**Flashback**

Pintu terbuka dan aku sungguh kaget dengan apa yang kulihat. Choi Siwon , suamiku tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan telanjang dada. Aku tak mengerti apa dia telanjang seluruhnya karena bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut. Lalu rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya terpejam , sepertinya ia tidur. Lalu sahabatnya yang sekaligus sudah menjadi temanku , Lee Donghae , mencium ah atau lebih tepatnya melumat bibirnya dengan tubuh FULL TELANJANG.

"Hiks.. Hyung , SIWON HYUNG!" teriakku. Aku melihat mata Siwon hyung terbuka dan langsung menampilkan wajah kagetnya.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun?!" katanya kaget. Aku tak mengerti dia kaget kenapa. Kaget karena ketahuan selingkuh? Ya Tuhan , apa tubuhku tak cukup untuknya , aku tahu mungkin karena aku sedang hamil jadi tubuhku tak nikmat. Tapi dia sudah berjanji tak akan menyakitiku.

"Kau.. hiks.. kau jahat hyung!" kataku begitu saja lalu meninggalkannya di kamar Donghae hyung.

"KYU! Dengar , ini salah paham!" terdengar sedikit suara teriakan Siwon hyung saat aku sudah menuruni anak tangga.

Aku berlari begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Siwon hyung yang terus memanggilku. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa Changmin hyung mengikutiku.

"Kau mau menenangkan diri? Biar kutemani Kyu , kau butuh orang yang menenangkanmu" katanya. Beruntung ada Changmin hyung , setidaknya aku mempunyai teman untuk menyurahkan semuanya. Iya kan?

**Flashback End**

Aku terus menangis , aku tak mengerti rasanya sesakit ini. Lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan memelukku dan mendekapku. Aku menatap ke Changmin hyung heran.

"Wae Kyu? Kau butuh pelukan untuk menenangkanmu" kata Changmin hyung yg kutanggapi dengan anggukan. Mungkin sebuah pelukan dapat menenangkanku.

**Changmin POV**

Ku peluk Kyuhyun , untuk –purapura- menenangkannya , sepertinya aku harus ikut casting setelah ini. Kalian setuju kan? Ah , tubuhnya begitu hangat , pantas Siwon sangat suka memeluknya.

Aku membawa Kyuhyun ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari kota. Kau tahu , aku membuat alasan bahwa 'kau harus pergi jauh untuk menenangkan diri'. Kyuhyun yg sedang dalam emosi tinggi tentu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan bangkit.

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman , kau tunggulah di sini. Kau harus minum untuk memenangkan diri" kataku. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

**Author POV**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini berada di villa Changmin yang ada di luar kota. Changmin menuju ke dapur dan membuatkan minuman untuk Kyuhyun. Tentu sudah di camput obat tidur. Benar-benar licik tokoh kita satu ini.

Changmin kembali ke ruang tamu , tempat Kyuhyun berada dan memberikan minuman tadi. Tentu saja Kyuhyun yang polos dan mudah percaya pada siapa saja dengan senang hati meminum minuman itu. Dan dalam hitungan menit , kesadaranny sudah hilang dan ia tergeletak ke belakang. Beruntung Changmin yang ada di sampingnya segera menyanngganya.

**VAN**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan , pening dan pusing langsung menyerangku. Di mana ini? Tempat yang gelap , hanya ada beberapa lampu remang-remang. Aku ingin bangkit berdiri , namun tubuhku tertahan karena aku sedang di ikat dan mulutku di lakban sekarang. Ya Tuhan , aku dimana?

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka , kutebak suara itu dari pintu di ujung kanan. Karena hanya ada satu pintu di sini.

"Sudah bangun Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya orang itu.

Saat ia baru saja masuk aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya , yang pasti posturnya sangat tinggi dan suaranya familiar di telingaku. Saat ia berjalan mendekatiku , sedikit cahaya menerpa wajahnya dan aku dapat melihatnya. Shim Changmin.

"Hmphh…mppfftt…hmppftt.." Aku ingin mengucapkan 'tolong lepaskan aku'. Tapi tertahan karena lakban ini.

Changmin melangkah maju mendekatiku. Dengan perlahan dia melepas lakban yang ada di mulutku.

"Changmin-ah , tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku seperti ini , ada orang yang menculikku" kataku meminta tolong padanya.

"Ya.. Kau memang polos sekali. Jelas aku yang melakukannya , Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana? Aktingku bagus selama ini bukan?" katanya.

Jadi dia yang melakukan ini semua? Dan jadi dia menjebakku? Jadi Siwon hyung juga di jebak? TUHAN! Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon hyung saat itu! Siwon hyung , maafkan aku. Ya Tuhan.. Padahal aku sudah percaya pada Changmin hyung selama ini , tapi kenapa dia malah begini? Memang mungkin dia manusia tak punya hati.

"Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah percaya padamu" kataku.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mempercayaiku kan? Kau memang polos Kyu. Oh iya , dan sekarang , kau MILIKKU. Siwonmu itu tak akan pernah menyelamatkanmu ,karena setelah ini aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang jauhh , sangat jauh" kata Changmin di depan wajahku.

"KAU BRENGSEK! KAU MENHANCURKAN KEPERCAYAANKU , KEPERCAYAAN SIWON HYUNG , KEPERCAYAAN KELUARGA KAMI! KAU BAJINGAN SHIM CHANGMIN , BAHKAN AKU TAK PANTAS MEMANGGILMU HYUNG! DASAR MANUSIA TAK PUNYA HATI!" bentakku emosi.

"Aku tak peduli Kyu ,berteriaklah sepuasmu. Tapi yang pasti , KAU MILIKKU SEKARANG" kata Changmin hyung.

CUP

Dia mengecup bibirku , semakin lama berubah menjadil melumat. Dia menekan-nekan bibirku , memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku dan membalas ciumannya. Tidak , aku tak sudi! Namun dia menggigit bibirku kasar sehingga bibirku terbuka , dan dia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku.

PLAK

"AKU TAK MENYURUHMU MENGGIGITNYA BODOH!" teriak Changmin. Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin memanggilnya hyung lagi. Apa perlu kupanggil brengsek saja?

Aku hanya diam , sama sekali tak berminat membalas perkataan si brengsek ini. Ya Tuhan , apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia ingin membawaku pergi , aku tak mungkin bisa melawan mengingat bagaimana posisiku sekarang.

"Hikss..hikss.. hikss.." isakku. Aku tak mengerti sejak kapan aku mulai menangis , air mataku tiba-tiba jatuh dan tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Hey , jangan menangis Kyu. Selain polos kau juga cengeng ya?" katanya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku. Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga? Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan . Aku mencintai Siwon hyung dan hanya menganggapmu sebagai hyung saja" kataku sambil terisak , semoga dia mengerti.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Kyu! Tak bisakah kau mengerti itu?" katanya.

**Author POV**

"Aku mengerti , aku menghargai perasaanmu hyung! Tapi aku tak mencintaimu ,kau harus mengerti. Aku mencintai Siwon hyung , cinta tak harus memiliki. Cinta yang sebenarnya ialah saat kita bahagia melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia" jelas Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Andwae! Kau milikku karena aku mencintaimu. Kau tetap milikku" kata Changmin.

"Baik , jadi kau bahagia aku menjadi milikmu namun aku sangat-sangat menderita dan sengsara. Begitu? Itu bukan cinta hyung! Tapi maniak!" teriak Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

Changmin berlutut , air matanya jatuh perlahan..

**VAN**

**Donghae POV**

"Demi Tuhan , di mana Kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun kenapa-napa? Ini semua gara-gara kau Hae!" teriak Siwon padaku.

Aku pikir setelah rencanaku dilakukan , ini akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku pikir dia akan menyesal dan meminta maaf padaku ,atau lebih tepatnya bertanggung jawab. Namun semuanya berkata lain , ia malah marah dan menyalahkanku.

Hatiku sakit ,saat orang yg aku cintai malah memarahiku dan membenciku. Ini semua karena diriku sendiri , bagaimana bisa aku sejahat ini? Menghancurkan hubungan orang yang aku cintai?

"Siwon-ah.." panggilku pada Siwon yang sedang mencoba menelpon Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Percuma , tak mungkin bisa , Changmin pasti sudah membuang atau mematikan handphone Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia ingin membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke New York.

"Apa lagi Hae?! Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah salah paham , aku mohon jangan menambah masalah ku"katanya.

"Aku.. Aku tahu dimana Kyuhyun.." kataku. Aku benar-benar menyesal melakukan semua ini , kupikir setelah aku melakukan semua ini aku akan bahagia , tapi dadaku malah sesak dan semakin sakit.

"Dimana Hae-ya? Aku mohon beritahu aku!" katanya sambil memegang pundakku.

"Dia.. dia ada di villa Changmin.. Kau tahu , villa Changmin yang ada di luar kota.." kataku.

"Kau.. Kau tak perlu berterima kasih.. Ini semua merupakan rencanaku dan Changmin. Kami memang ingin membuat kalian bertengkar dan pecah. Maafkan aku Siwon-ah , aku mencintaimu. Kupikir dengan semua ini , aku dapat bahagia , tapi hatiku malah semakin sakit. Pergilah Siwon-ah , selamatkan Kyuhyun. Aku tak perduli lagi jika kau membenciku. Aku memang salah" tambahku saat kulihat dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ya Tuhan. Lee Donghae , aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Jadi kau membuatkanku minuman dan aku tertidur itu juga bagian dari rencana? Jadi kau menciumku karena kau bilang kau terjatuh itu juga rencana? Kau keterlaluan Lee Donghae" katanya. Aku memang keterlaluan , dan aku pantas untuk di benci.

Kulihat Siwon segera melenggang pergi , tentu ingin menyelamatkan orang yg di cintainya. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun dapat di cintai orang seperti Siwon , mereka benar-benar cocok. Dan apa yg kau pikirkan Lee Donghae? Menggantikan Kyuhyun di hati Siwon? Tak akan bisa.

"Oh dan satu lagi Lee Donghae. Aku sudah memaafkanmu" katanya sebelum menutup pintu rumahku.

Choi Siwon.. Aku tak pernah menyesal bahwa aku mencintaimu..

**VAN**

**Author POV**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi terdiam. Changmin masih berlutut dan menangis , sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang Changmin penuh iba dan simpati. Tiba-tiba Changmin bangun dan melepas tali di tangan , kaki , dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangisi aku Changmin-ah , banyak namja atau yeoja yang kuyakin sangat mencintaimu , dan mereka tulus. Ketulusan dan kepercayaan , itulah yang di perlukan untuk menemuka cinta sejati" kata Kyuhyun.

"Go.. gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Kau benar-benar berhati mulia" kata Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan membairkan Changmin untuk berada di pelukannya , menenangkan Changmin sejenak. Kyuhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Changmin walaupun dia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana di posisi Changmin. Kyuhyun mengelus-elus punggung Changmin untuk menenangkannya.

BRAKKKK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang Kyuhyun cintai, Choi Siwon.

"YA , SHIM CHANGMIN BRENGSEK APA YG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Siwon , lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang berpelukan. Di angkatnya kerah Changmin sehingga otomatis Changmin ikut terangkat. Di layangkannya pukulan dan tendangan pada Changmin , Changmin hanya terdiam dan menerima pukulan dan tendangan Siwon dengan suka rela. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap iba pada Changmin. Di satu sisi , ia sangat iba dan ingin menolong Changmin , namun di sisi lain ia ingin Changmin mendapatkan pelajarannya agar ia jera.

"Pukul aku.. pukul Choi Siwon.. Aku memang brengsek.." kata Changmin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Cukup Siwon hyung.. Dia sudah menyesal , maafkan dia" kata Kyuhyun berusaha menahan Siwon yang masih memukul dan menendang Changmin.

"Tidak Kyu , aku tahu pasti ini hanya tipu muslihatnya saja. Dia hanya ingin menipu kita lalu membuat rencana licik lagi" kata Siwon masih emosi , di tendanganya lagi Changmin yang sudah dalam kondisi menggenaskan. Lebam dan darah di mana-mana.

"Sudah hyung , biarkan. Apa bedanya kalau kau memukulnya? Apakah masalah ini akan selesai?" kata Kyuhyun bijak. Siwon tampak mulai tenang dan memuluk tubuh Kyuhyunya , takut Kyuhyun tersakiti kembali.

"Kau tak apa Baby? Sungguh , ini semua salah paham! Aku tak menciumnya atau menidurinya! Aku di jebak!" kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti hyung , aku mengerti" kata Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Aku.. minta maaf" suara Changmin menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf.. Aku.. Aku mengerti ,cintaku ini salah. Perbuatanku ini salah. Aku.. tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku.. seharusnya membiarkan Kyuhyun bahagia.. Aku.. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku.. hiks.. hiks.. Jebal" kata Changmin sambil mulai terisak lagi.

"Hyung.. Maafkan dia" kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon tampak memandang Changmin iba , lalu sedetik kemudian ia menghampiri Changmin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Berterima kasihlah pada Kyuhyun" kata Siwon singkat namun penuh arti.

"Gomawo.. gomawo Siwon-ah.." kata Changmin sambil mengulas senyum tipis , senyum yang sederhana namun tulus.

"Aku.. ada penerbangan ke New York setelah ini. Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian , aku tak ingin meninggalkan kalian lagi. Aku ingin kalian bahagia.. Aku juga akan kuliah di sana. Siwon-ah , jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik" kata Changmin.

Lalu dia berjalan dan menepuk pundak Siwon , dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Di peluknya Kyuhyun , ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum ia pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

**VAN**

"Hyungg.. Kenapa cobaan hubungan kita begitu berat ya? Apa kita tak di takdirkan bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Mereka sedang berada di kamar sekarang , merenungi apa yang telaj terjadi. Sengaja mereka tak memberi tahu keluarga mereka , terkecuali Yunho tentang kejadian ini , karena tak ingin membuat ricuh keluarga yang sudah tenang.

"Shhh… Apa yg kau katakan BabyKyu. Cho Kyuhyun milik Choi Siwon dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tuhan mengirimkan kita banyak cobaan agar hubungan kita semakin kuat dan teguh jika kita menghadapi masalah kelak" kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Aku tak membayangkan hyung jika aku pergi di bawa Changmin hyung ke New York waktu itu" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku akan mengejarmu kemanapun kau pergi BabyKyu. Karena kau hanya milikku. Oh iya , bagian mana yg di sentuh Changmin tadi euhm?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun sambil mengubah posisinya memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Ia tak ingin menindih tubuh Kyuhyun , takut perutnya ikut tertindih.

"Hmm.. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menciumku hyung" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun menghada ke arahnya. Lalu di lumatnya bibir Kyuhyun , ingin menghapus semua jejak-jejak Changmin di bibir Kyuhyun. Di lumatnya dan di masukkan lidahnya ke mulut Kyuhyun , menikmati nikmatnya bibir dan mulut Kyuhyunnya.

"Kau milik ku dan hanya boleh aku yang menyentuhmu. Mengerti kan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne , aku milikmu hyung. Kalau begitu , jangan pernah lepaskan aku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Siwon perlahan.

"Ne Kyu , Saranghae.. "

"Nado hyung.."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon , menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon. Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dan mengecup berkali-kali kening Siwon. Kyuhyun tertidur , Siwon segera menaikan selimut sehingga menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian , Siwon ikut tertidur.

Hubungan mereka begitu banyak rintangan.. Namun jika mereka berhasil menghadapinya , hubungan mereka akan semakin kuat.. Akankah mereka berakhir bahagia?

-TBC-

**Anneyong!**

**Maafkan kalau ff ini jelek . Maafkan kalau ff ini pendek. Maafkan kalau ff ini ga ada NC (?). Maafkan Van atas segalanya. Ini Van buat di tengah kesibukan author di luar kota -_-**

**Otak Van buntu! Ada yang mau saranin ga gimana selanjutnya? Dan ada konflik apa? Author butuh saran kalian. Dan kalau kalian ada keperluan atau lebih penting bisa PM author.**

**Follow twitter author babywon_ untuk menghubungi author ya , karena van ga ol ffn terus ****. Untuk tanya-tanya juga bisa lewat twitter , nanti author folback klo mention. Hehe**

**Van coba update secepatnya , karena Van lgi di luar kota. Sekali lagi van MINTA SARAN GIMANA SELANJUTNYA ALURNYA DAN KONFLIKNYA. Tulis di review aja ;)**

**LOVE , BABYWON (VAN)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Shim Changmin , Jung (Choi) Yunho , dll**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki**

**Warning : BOYXBOY , BL ,NC , TYPO , GJ**

**Note : maaf , author bener-bener buntu enaknya konflik apa. Dan dengan menyesal author ga mau nyiksa mereka lagi. Biar mereka hidup bahagia aja lah. Muehehehe. Author akan fokus sama ff author yg baru juga. Kekekeke~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH!**

**vanboyyy**

**present**

"**Long Night With My Sunbae"**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya gugup di kaca. Kandungannya yang berusia 5 bulan membuat perutnya yang dulu rata menjadi membuncit. Namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kemanisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi Choi Kyuhyun.

"Chagi , anak eomma sudah siap?" tanya eomma pada anaknya yang sedang menata diri.

"Ne eomma , walau aku sedikit gugup. Beruntung yg datang hanya kerabat-kerabat dekat saja" kata Kyuhyun mantap.

"Ne sayang , kau akan menjadi keluarga bahagia setelah ini. Jadi jangan gugup ne?" kata eomma Kyuhyun mendukung dan menenangkan.

"Ne eomma , gomawo" kata Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi upacara permberkatan di mulai sayang. Kau akan berjalan bersama eomma mengingat appamu sudah tidak ada , dia pasti senang melihat anaknya ini akan menikah. Keluarlah jika kau sudah siap" kata eomma Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya.

"Eomma , jangan menangis, aku mengerti perasaan eomma. Eomma tak akan sendirian , bukankah eomma akan tinggal bersama eomma Siwon hyung? Jadi eomma punya teman kan? Iya eomma , appa pasti bahagia. Apalagi dia juga akan mempunyai cucu" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Eomma Kyuhyun segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Mereka berpelukan , menyalurkan kasih sayang ibu untuk anaknya begitu juga sebaliknya. Sungguh suasana yang mengharukan.

"HAIII!" teriak seseorang memecahkan suasa haru di ruang rias ini. Eomma Siwon tampak datang dengan wajah ceria.

"Eh? Kenapa ke sini eonnie?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun heran sambil melepas pelukannya. Eomma Siwon menyuruh eomma Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'eonnie' agar terlihat lebih akrab , eomma Siwon memang ingin sekali mempunyai sahabat akrab.

"Hehe , aku membawakan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun. Pasti kau akan suka Kyu" kata eomma Siwon.

"Apa itu eomonim?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

**VAN**

**Siwon POV**

Hais , kenapa aku gugup. Padahal waktu upacara pernikahan kami yang gagal waktu itu aku tidak segugup ini. Yah , mungkin karena aku tidak bertemu Kyuhyun selama 2 minggu , alasan eomma agar menjadi surprise saat bertemu (?). Mollayo.

Aku menatap diriku di kaca , aku yakin pasti Kyuhyun ada di ruang rias yg satunya. Ingin mengunjunginya tapi kalau eomma kami tahu , bisa tak jadi menikah lagi aku.

Huft.. Choi Siwon memang tampan. Aku tak sabar menantikan anakku dari Kyuhyun , bagaimana wajahnya? Akan tampan seperti aku atau manis seperti Kyuhyun?

"Ya! Nae dongsaeng !" sapa Yunho hyung.

**Author POV**

"Mwo hyung? Jangan teriak-teriak dong" kata Siwon ketus.

"Aish , aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Hey , aku ingin memberimu saran saja" kata Yunho.

"Saran apa?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Begini. Yah , walaupun aku belum menikah dan aku juga emm.. kau tahu. Tapi aku termasuk sudah berpengalaman dalam hal 'hubungan suami-istri'. Untuk malam pertamamu yah walau bukan yang pertama, aku mempunyai beberapa saran Siwon-ah. Apalagi istrimu sedang hamil" kata Yunho.

"Saran apa hyung? Cepat katakan , kau tahu setelah ini upacara pemberkatan akan mulai.

"Begini.."

**VAN**

-skip wedding-

**Siwon POV**

Hah.. Akhirnya upacara pemberkatan kami selesai juga. Aku sedang memeluk Kyuhyunku , melepas rindu selama 2 minggu. Bahkan saat di sekolah aku tetap memikirkannya. Beruntung ujian 1 minggu yang lalu aku berhasil melaluinya dengan iming-iming 'foto Kyuhyun' oleh eomma. Ya sekarang aku sudah lulus , sedangkan Kyuhyun , kalian tahu kan? Dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya yang terputus setelah melahirkan , aku tak ingin menghambat pendidikannya.

"Hyungggg.. Lepas.. Baby kita sesak.." rengek Kyuhyun imut.

"Shireo chagi , aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kau terlihat semakin manis dengan jas ini kau tahu?" kataku.

"Aigoo hyung , aku bahkan belum mengganti baju karena ka uterus memelukku. Emm , aku memang manis setiap saat hyung" kata Kyuhyun dengan pedenya. Well ,tapi memang benar sih.

"Arra nae BabyKyuku. Masuklah ke toilet untuk ganti baju , aku akan ganti di sini. Tapi akan lebih bagus jika kau mau ganti di sini Kyu. Emm?" godaku sambil mencium tengkuknya.

"Hyung mesummm. Aku akan ganti di kamar mandi saja!" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah tersipu.

**Kyuhyun POV**

KYAAAAA… Ini bukan pertama kali aku tidur bersama Siwon hyung ,tapi kenapa gugup sekali. Aishh.. Apalagi eomonim menyuruhku memakai baju ini? Apa tidak terlalu vulgar? Apalagi perutku yg sudah mulai membesar. Bagaimana jika aku terlihat aneh dan menjijikan? Tapi aku tak punya pilihan , eomonim hanya menyediakan kemeja kebesaran ini sebagai baju gantiku. Apalagi dia juga tak menyediakan celana! Yah , beruntung ada celana dalam yang di sediakan.

Tadi sebelum upacara pernikahan , eomonim memberiku ini , atau lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk memakai ini. Demi apapun aku benar-benar maluuuuu..

Sudahlah , tak mungkin aku berada di toilet terus. Lebih baik aku segera mengganti bajuku , toh Siwon hyung sudah menjadi suamiku , dia bebas memakai atau melihat tubuhku sesuai keinginannya.

**Siwon POV**

Aigoo.. Tips-tips yang di berikan Yunho hyung sepertinya harus ku jalankan. Dia menyarankan beberapa posisi yang aman untuk bercinta untuk orang yang sedang hamil namun memuaskan. Tapi aku harus bisa mengontrol diriku , jangan sampai Kyuhyunku kelelahan dan terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi kami.

Aku mengganti jasku dengan piyama tidurku. Lalu kubaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjangku dan Kyuhyun , merenggangkan badanku yang lelah karena pernikahan kami , dan menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

CKLEK

Ku dengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka , Kyuhyun perlahan keluar dari kamar mandi.

SEXY.

Satu kata itu menurutku mampu mendeskripsikan bagaimana penampilan Kyuhyun sekarang. Lihatlah Kyuhyunku dengan seksama. Kemeja kebesaran yang terpasang di tubuhnya yang semakin montok karena kehamilan. Lalu dia tak menggunakan celana! Menampilkan paha putih dan mulusnya. Wajahnya yang malu semakin membuatku ingin segera memakannya.

"Hy..hyung.. Jangan.. jangan menatapku seperti itu" katanya malu.

"Wae? BabyKyu ku terlihat sangat-sangat manis. Kemari sayang" kataku. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku pelan-pelan , mungkin dia sudah mengerti apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Setelah sampai di samping ranjang , dia segera ku baringkan di ranjang dan ku tindih tubuhnya. Namun tidak dengan perutnya , kata Yunho hyung aku boleh bercinta asal tidak menindih tubuhnya. Bisa-bisa anak kami keguguran.

"Hy..hyung.. Emm.. Hyung.. emm.. hyung.. emm.. emm.. emm.." kata Kyuhyun yang kunjung selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Waeyo? Emm?" kataku sambil menciumi rambutnya.

"Emm.. emmm.. hyung.. begini.. emm.. emm….." katanya lagi.

"Waeyo Baby? Apakah ada yang kau inginkan?" kataku berusah sabar.

"Emm.. emm.. hyung.. emm.. Siwon hyunggggg.. nggg.. emmm…" katanya terus. Aku mulai kehilangan sedikit kesabaran , mungkin nafsu sudah mengendalikanku.

"Waeyo Kyu? Apakah kau tidak mau ku sentuh? Gwenchana Kyu , bilang saja" kataku dengan sedikit emosi lalu bangkit dari posisi tengkurapku di atas Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Emm.. Mianhae hyung.. Jangan jangan marah. Bukan begitu hyung , aku.. aku.. aku ingin kali ini aku yang melayanimu.. Boleh?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk sambil menunduk. Mungkin sedikit kaget karena aku sedikit membentaknya tadi. Choi Siwon bodoh , istrimu hanya malu mengucapkan kata-katanya dan kau membentaknya. Dia bahkan ingin memimpin permainan. Tunggu. Memimpin permainan?!

Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan kaget. Dia tetap menunduk dan memainkan tangannya. Sepertinya benar-benar malu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar seperti itu. Yah , Kyuhyun termasuk polos dan lugu kan , jadi tak mungkin dia terbiasa dengan kata-kata frontal seperti itu. Aku tahu kenapa dia seperti ini , ada 2 faktor. Pertama , faktor anak yang seperti berambisi kuat dan akan menjadi pemimpin , kedua pasti itu suruhan eommaku. Ais , eomma memang gila.

"Mianhae Kyu , hyung tidak tahu. Mianhae ne ? Hyung membentakmu tadi" kataku menyesal.

"Ne hyung , gwenchana. Jadi.. apakah boleh hyung?" tanyanya mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajahku.

"Tentu BabyKyu. Tapi kau harus melayaniku sampai aku puas. Emm?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai. Mendekatinya dan mencubit nipple kanannya.

"Ngh.. Ne.. ne hyung" jawabnya sambil mendesah.

Dan sedetik kemudian , entah angin dari mana wajahnya berubah. Dari Kyuhyunku yang malu-malu , entah kenapa sekarang wajahnya menjadi.. menggoda dan nakal? Well , aku tak mengerti apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku memberanikan diri mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Siwon hyung. Emm .. mungkin awalnya karena suruhan eomonim. Tapi entah kenapa aku juga ingin melayaninya , kalian tahu , mungkin bawaan aegya kami. Aku mendekatinya dan melepas kancing piyamanya satu persatu , memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang berotot.

Ku cium dan lumat bibir Siwon hyung , dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkanku masuk , sepertinya dia ingin aku bergerak cepat. Tapi berbeda denganku , aku ingin main-main dulu. Aku meremas rambutnya dan menekan tengkuknya agar ciuman kami lebih dalam. Tangan Siwon hyung tidak hanya diam , tangan Siwon hyung satu meremas rambutku seperti aku meremas rambutnya , sedangkan tangan satunya meremas-remas bokongku.

"Ngh….hmphh…" desahku di sela-sela ciuman kami. Aku melepas ciuman kami yang membuat benang saliva di antara bibir kami.

"Kau nakal baby" katanya sambil tersenyum nakal ke arahku.

"Hanya untukmu hyung" balasku sambil melepas bajunya sehingga ia telanjang dada.

"Emm, aku ingin kau telanjang Kyu" kata Siwon hyung. Mendengar itu aku melepas kemeja ini dan juga celana dalam yang aku kenakan. Tampaklah tubuhku yang polos , Siwon hyung menatapku dengan tatapan nakalnya.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menciumi lehernya , memberi tanda bahwa Siwon hyung milikku! Lalu turun sampai ke dadanya , ku jilati nipple Siwon hyung , dan satunya ku cubit dan ku tarik dengan tanganku.

"You're a good boy" katanya sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutku. Ah , aku jadi seperti hewan peliharaan saja kalau begini. Tapi aku tak peduli , aku sepenuhnya miliknya mulai tadi siang.

Mulai bosan dengan dadanya , aku melepas celananya sekaligus dengan boxernya. Tak sabar ingin menikmati lollipop kesukaanku. Tampaklah penis Siwon hyung yang sudah menegang dan membesar.

Kumasukkan ke mulutku penis Siwon hyung yg besar itu , ku jilati dengan lidahku pertama. Lalu kurasakan Siwon hyung menjambak rambutku ,mungkin sudah tak sabar menahan hasratnya , ia menyuruhku memaju mundurkan kepalaku. Aku menurut , ku maju mundurkan kepalaku dengan tempo cepat , membuat Siwon hyung mendesah dan mengerang kenikmatan.

"Ahh.. Baby.. Kyuhhh.. Ini , enak!" desahnya.

Aku terus memaju mundurkan kepalaku lebih cepat saat kurasakan penisnya mulai membesar. Lalu semakin cepat dan semakin cepat dan.. CROT. Siwon hyung akhrinya orgasme. Aku menelan semua cairan Siwon hyung , rasanya sedikit aneh , tapi nikmat.

"Emm.. Kyuhyun-ah. Kita lebih cepat saja. Ne? Hyung sudah tak tahan" mohon Siwon hyung. Hahaha, waktunya pembalasan Hyung :p

"Emm.. Tapi uri aegya tiba-tiba tak ingin lagi. Otte?" kataku dengan wajah polos. Wajah Siwon hyung terlihat merah menahan libidonya , sedangkan penisnya masih tegang walau sudah orgasme tadi.

"Please Kyuuuu.. Aku , aku ingin kau Baby" mohonnya lagi.

"Emm.. Jinjja? Kita lihat dulu hyung , sampai mana kau bisa menahan nafsumu. Kau tak boleh menyentuhku sebelum aku menyuruhmu. Arra?" tawarku.

"Ne , tapi cepatlah Kyu. Suamimu ini sudah tak tahan" katanya.

Aku melancarkan aksiku , ku buka kakiku lebar-lebar memperlihatkan holeku di hadapannya. Dia menatap tubuhku dengan wajah memerah , dan meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Aku memasukan 2 jariku untuk bermastubrasi.

"Ahh.. nghh.. Wonniehh.. Chagii.. ohhh… ahhh…" desahku. Aku sengaja membuat desahanku lebih sexy agar dia lebih terangsang dan teriksa menahan nafsunya. Kekeke~

"Babe.. baby.. Please.. kau.. kau jangan menggodaku. Aku tak tahan.." mohonnnya.

Seolah tulin , aku terus mengeluar masukan jariku dan mendesah lebih sexy lagi menyebut namanya. Dia meremas sprei untuk menahan nafsunya. Lalu dengan perlahan , dia mendekatiku , aku yang masih sadar menghalanginya.

"Stop. Jangan menyentuhku sampai aku menyuruhmu kan hyung?" kataku.

"Tapi.. tapi baby.."

"Atau kau mau tak mendapat jatah selama 4 minggu?" ancamku. Dia langsung mundur dan menyerah. Aku melanjutkan mastubrasiku , aku yg awalnya ingin mengerjainya dengan ini malah menikmati permainan soloku ini.

"Nghh.. Wonniehh chagi , apakah kau.. emm.. sudah tk sabar emm?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya. Menyuruhnya mengulum jariku yg kumasukan ke holeku tadi. Dia menyambut senang hati dan mengemut jariku dengan ganas. Dan Siwon hyung mengangguk di tengah kulumannya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Aku melepas jariku yang di iringi wajah kecewa Siwon hyung , sangat lucu.

"Emm.. Aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku tapi.. Memohonlah hyung" kataku.

"Kyu.. My BabyKyu Kyunnie chagiya , istriku yg paling ku cinta dan paling ku sayang. Tidak ada yang lain selain kau , manisku cintaku sayangku. Biarkan aku memasuk dan menyentuhmu ne?" mohonnya. Kya , Siwon hyung lucu sekali kalau seperti ini

Dengan jawaban anggukan , Siwon hyung langsung menerkamku. Dia menindihku , namun tetap menjaga jarak dengan perutku. Di masukkannya penisnya perlahan , aku mendesah nikmat.

"Ahh.. Deep.. deeper hyung.." desahku.

Mendengar itu , Siwon hyung semakin menyodokan penisnya dalam dank eras. Membuat tubuhku merasakan nikmat tiada tara. Dia terus menyodok-nyodokan penisnya ke prostatku. Hingga akhirnya aku mengeluarkan orgasmeku.

Namun tidak dengan Siwon hyung , dia belum orgasme dan masih asyik menyodok-nyodokan penisnya. Perlahan penisnya dalam holeku semakin besar , dan sodokannya makin cepat.

Siwon hyung akhirnya orgasme.

"Hah.. hah.. Hyung aku lelah" kataku.

"Aniyo BabyKyu.. Ingat , sampai aku puas kan?" katanya.

Aku membelalakan mataku.

**VAN**

**Siwon POV**

Pagi ini pagi yang indah. Selain karena aku mempunyai rumah baru bersama istriku , aku juga hanya tinggal berdua , oh di tambah lagi dengan semalam ada aktivitas yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Aku melakukan sesuai gaya-gaya yg Yunho hyung ajarkan. Dan memang.. sangat memuaskan.

Kemarin saat di pernikahan , Changmin tidak datang karena ia harus mengurus urusan universitasnya yang ada di New York. Donghae dan Zhoumi juga datang dan juga menyelamatiku dan Kyuhyun.

Entah , kemarin Zhoumi membawa seorang namja imut –walau lebih imut Kyuhyunku- ke upacara pernikahan kami. Katanya sih di jodohkan dengan orang tuanya , sama-sama orang China. Sedangkan Donghae bilang dia sesegera mungkin akan menyusul kami. Aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya apa.

Yunho hyung kemarin juga langsung pergi ke New York untuk beberapa bisnis. Beruntung dia menyempatkan waktu untuk mendatangi pernikahan kami.

Kyuhyunku sedang tertidur , kelelahan karena kemarin pastinya. HAH.. Semoga Kyuhyun dan bayi yang ada di perutnya tumbuh sehat. Aku tak sabar menanti anakku.

Aku tahu , hubungan kami akan mendapatkan banyak masalah dan banyak rintangan. Namun aku yakin Kyuhyun dan aku akan menghadapi semuanya , oh , salah , maksudku aku, Kyuhyun dan anak kami.

Terima kasih Tuhan , mungkin tanpamu aku tak bisa bersama Kyuhyun sekarang..

**VAN**

**New York**

**Changmin POV**

Aku mendengar bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan menikah. Mereka mengundangku , namun aku ada beberapa urusan di sini maka aku tak bisa datang. Walau ada perasaan kecewa di hatiku , tapi rasa bahagia lebih mendominasi. Mungkin ini yg di katakana Kyuhyun , rasa cinta yang bahagia saat melihat orang yg kita cintai bahagia.

Aku berharap mereka berdua bahagia dan anak mereka segera lahir dengan sehat.

Berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai memang yang terbaik , apalagi di sore hari yang tenang seperti ini, di temain angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup rambutku.

BRUK

Aigoo.. Sepertinya aku berjalan tanpa melihat jika ada orang di depanku. Aku menatap orang yg ada di depanku.

"I'm sorry , I don't.."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku , aku kaget dengan orang yang ada di depanku.

"Yunho Hyung? / Changmin?" kata kami bersamaan.

**END**

**Buahahahahaha. Gimana dengan akrhinya , apakah reader puas? Kalau ga puas KEMUNGKINAN author buat sequelnya.**

**Jadinya di akhir ini semuanya punya couple , kalau Donghae taulah sama siapa. **

**Mian kalau NCnya ga hot , dan mian kalau updatenya lama , author mulai kerja soalnya. Pen name author , author ganti. Twitter author juga deact , untuk alasan tertentu sih.**

**Last , mind to review? Tell me , how about my story? Isi kotak review ya ;)**

**LOVE , VAN**


	10. Saran 3

**ANNEYONG~**

**Van pengen bwt sequel bwt LNWMS. Tapi mau lebih ke HoMin atau lebih ke WonKyu family? Atau dua-duanya?**

**Maaf bwt YunJae shipper , sebenernya van juga yunjae shipper tingkat dewa. Cuma kesannya aneh kalo tiba-tiba nambah banyak cast bwt couple. hehe.**

**Jawab pertanyaan di atas di kotak review atau PM juga boleh n_n**

**Gomawo~ hehehe**

**LOVE , VAN**


End file.
